<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colorful Lads by PurpleStarsss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543251">Colorful Lads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss'>PurpleStarsss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anyways, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know who else will show up but yea, Mostly humor, No beta we die like Shadow Link, but rarely, chat fic, groupchat fic, it's a disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[3:30 am]</p><p>Red added Green, Vio, and Blue into Colorful Lads Chat</p><p>Red: :DD Isn't this nice? I realized I got all your numbers saved and had to create this chat :D</p><p> </p><p>Where Red creates a group chat and it turns into a disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start of something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[3:30 am]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red </em> </b> <b>added </b> <b> <em>Green, Vio, </em> </b> <b>and</b> <b> <em> Blue </em> </b> <b>into </b> <b> <em>Colorful Lads Chat!</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: :DD Isn't this nice? I realized I got all your numbers saved and had to create this chat :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: I assume, but why are you awake at this hour?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: couldn't sleep :,) Assignment due in a few weeks and I don't know how to start on it!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Assignment on what? Maybe I can help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: it's Professor Ezlo's class :((( he gave us an assignment to at least summon 1 stable fireball and I just can't figure it out :((((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Oh heck it's Magic?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> : I know it in <em> theory </em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> : but not… non-theory? Dis-theory? GAH WHATS IT CALLED….  <em> Are those even a word idk idk </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Practically, yes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: yes you know or yes like that's the word-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: yes that's the word. I'm not experienced in magic, I'm sorry Red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: its okay &gt;&lt;;;</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Green</em></b> <b>is now online</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Both of you go to bed. You guys kept blowing up my phone I actually thought it was going to shut down (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: but my assignment D:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : Red, you can't message clearly. Do you think it's smart to try summoning a <em> fireball </em> right now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: ......</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> : no… but I'm not <em> that </em> sleepy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Red. "Are those even a word"? Vio, you too, go to bed you didn't notice that mistake or pointed it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Sorry Green, okay okay I'll go to bed now :D night night!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> : Also, who said I <em> didn't </em>notice? I didn't want to point it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : ??? But??? You always pointed out Blue's??? I witnessed him shriek and punch something each time you pointed out his mistakes? <em> He HIT ME with HIS PHONE once because of this Vio!!!! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Oh, that's just because I want to, besides Red was half-asleep he didn't mean to make the mistake but Blue, on the other hand, messages me wide awake and still makes these mistakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Hm. Ok. But go to bed soon please? It's almost 4 am and you live farther away from school. So you will have to wake up extra early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: You got me there. Okay, I'll sign off now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Good! Let's both sign off :D</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b><em>Green</em></b> <b>is now offline</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: you do know I still get notifications right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Oh. Forgot about that. My bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: GO TO BED!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: IM GOING!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: did he just??? Go all caps at me???? What?? Anyways, SWEET DREAMS. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[7:03 Am]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Blue</em></b> <b>is now online</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Uh oh! bad words are not allowed, sorry! :(</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>:....</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: First of all I'll curse whether you like it or not how dare you delete my message and give me a ":("</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> : Second of all <em> What the FlipFlop is this </em>sh-t</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: Thirdly VIO GO PUNCH A WALL YOU DISORIENTED CUCCO</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: F..flipflop..? I'm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> : listen, <em> someone </em> here banned cursing. I had to get creative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : <em> FLIPFLOP THOUGH? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: LISTEN I JUST TOOK WHATEVER I SAW AND USED IT! </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: CUCCO??? FLIPFLOP??? AKFNENFE OH MY GODDDD IM SO GLAD HE BANNED THE CURSE WORDS IF I GET TO SEE THOSE TYPE OF INSULTS</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: SHUT YOUR UP!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: of course, I should have expected this first thing in the morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Now that I'm here I might as well do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: ?????</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> : First of all <b>,</b> * Second of all <b>,</b>* annnnnd why did you go with Thirdly???? I knew you were at rock bottom but dang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I. VIO CHILLLL DONT FUEL THE FIRE</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: OH SHUT UP YOU NERD </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: I'd rather not. The only reason I'm going to is because I got to go anyways. See ya Green!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Bye!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Vio </em> </b> <b>is now offline</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: OwO</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: wh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: why are you making that face</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : beeeeecaaaaause. Wait. <b>@Red</b> give me admin rights pls!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : it's for a good cause!!!! Please!!!! <b>@Red @Red @Red</b>!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: yes???? Oh!! Ok ok one sec!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: wait me too</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: …..</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: SBXNENSKS OH HECK</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: WHY! SHUT UP GREEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Because I'm smart enough to know you just want admin rights to get rid of the curse ban and to kick Vio out and that would make me sad :(((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> : how do you know <em> GREEN </em> wouldn't do it as well?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: because Green won't do any of that so he won't make me sad so I trust him :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> : <em> This is so Rude... </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <b> has been promoted to Admin</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: HECK YEAH</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <b> is now </b> <b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: I.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> : AKDNWKDLE <b>GOOD</b> . CURSE WORDS COULD GO TO H3LL IM HAPPY WITH THIS. THANK <em> YOU. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: &gt;:DDD I have Nickname Privileges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: I want to take back your rights but I- I can't do it I like that nickname I'm so sorry Vio :,,,(</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[9:01 am]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: I hate every single one of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: :((((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>:.... except Red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: :))))</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: Good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b> : Since we are changing nicknames, <b>@Green </b>get online I see you playing with your phone do not leave us on read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Green</em></b> <b>is now online</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I wasnt planning to!! I'm here now!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: I have a request. Change Blue's nickname too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: HEY NO</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: How interesting, aren't you the one who hated the 'Blue' nickname? Why the sudden change? Hmmm?? (◑_◑)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: Ew. Don't use emojis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: he has a point though :0 you're the one who said he didn't like being called after a color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> : that's because it's <em> stupid </em>! But I know whatever you guys have in store would be worse!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: you think my nicknames are stupid? :(((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: .</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: SIGHS. No. No I don't :////</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: Green change his nickname to Classic Tsundere :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: OwO Will Do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: I KNEW you were a weeb! </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: Is that so? How do you know what it means then? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: Google is your friend dumb mule</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: Mule? Wait. Oh I get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: I can not believe you actually did something smart for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b>: Perish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <b> is now </b> <b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Dang Blue, you never told me you liked anime :((( I'm so betrayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: oh shut your up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And so it continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wth Blue and Red are soft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>[4:20 pm]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now online</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I can not BELIEVE this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: This Binch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I can't even wrap my head around this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: You little shiz!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: You done? It's not a big deal anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>'not a big deal' lies. Blasphomy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Blasphemy* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: SHHHH. I'm ranting!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: get to the point lmao </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: VIO HANGS OUT WITG SHADOW BEHIND OUR BACKS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: With*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: smh hes from our rival school this is backstabbing!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :0 !!! Is this true???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Yeah lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Are you kidding me Blue? :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: YOU KNEW??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I cant believe this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: oh heck!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Yea lol. Vio is a dumb@$$ too and I accidentally overheard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Listen, Shadow sent me a video and told me he thinks I'd like it. It was named History of Hylian Architecture. He lied and it turned out to be a rickroll video. Even worse, he made it himself. He Was. Singing. Off-key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Lmao you left out the fact you didn't have headphones and that we were in the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: And how we got kicked out for being noisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: tho that's what you call dedication, dannnng props to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :/ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: IT WAS FUNNY OKAY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: To be fair, you were the noise and we didn't get kicked out. You were laughing so loudly I had to drag us both out. Anyways, Green kept bugging me about it and I just told him about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: same thing lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I'm more surprised you didn't tell me :((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: yeah what the h3ll Vio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I didn't tell Blue because he takes the whole rivalry thing way too seriously. It's dumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: it isn't dumb!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: See? He is too dramatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: yea I get u but what about me??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: You and Blue are attached by the hip. Whatever you know, Blue will know and vice versa. I don't know how it happened, Blue used to fight with you a lot but after that disaster in the haunted house weeks ago? (The weird amusement park that's open all year whatever its called) You guys??? Became??? Good friends???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Green</strong></em>: Oh!! OH!!! I think it was the park is called.. something with Twili?? IDK But yeeee!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: well then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Sorry :( but its true</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I don't tell him everything tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: no no. I see it. You got a point Vio akdjejf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Though you just made me realize how far we've come!! Blue I'm proud of us :DD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: What the Flip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Besides, Shadow is transferring to our school anyways so your comment about traitor is invalid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: wait really????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: OH? THATS GREAT!!!! NEW FRIENDS :DDD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: yeah lol. He just chatted with Zelda and somehow she convinced him to transfer lol. I think they've been trading songs, he sends her… I think?? Some band??? rock songs?? And she sends him… Musicals??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Red no. Remember? Tricksters???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: sorry got too excited plus Vio is the smart one so I'm sure its gonna be fine??? He would let us know if something is up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Thank you, though I prefer calm and collected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Proof, Vio didnt describe himself as smart therefore he is a dumba$$ like us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: you guys keep making up insults I think I'm going to ban many of these words :///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Shush Green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>:  Also, I don't know the convo or how she did it so I guess we just have to wait for Shadow or Zelda to tell us??? How she convinced him to transfer???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I dont like this. They're known for their pranks and lies, this could be a sick joke played on our Class President.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Yeah he does have a point. They were more… elaborate?? With their pranks. So its 50/50</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Oh give me a break. You guys prank them too?? It's an annual thing, we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>rivals</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it's that football quarter (...season??? whatever you call it), then no sh*t sherlock. Although, it isn't. Therefore, he doesn't have a reason to do it. Even then I bet it would be harmless anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: 40/60 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Still got a bad feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Hm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: how about y'all chill and we make a bet??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: since you two would have rambled on on the topic that is 'Shadow'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>:  !!!! HOT TOPIC!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>:.... Red what….?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: cause!!! Doesn't… hot topic sell band shirts???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Oh yeah... I think so??? Nice I'm saving that. Anyways, as Vio said. Why not make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If it turns out that Shadow is just messing with us, Vio can buy Blue food for the next month and say nice things about him??? We'll give it a year. By the end of freshman year we will see who will win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Hm. And if I win?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Then Blue has to admit you were right and has to compliment you lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Hm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Wait a second</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: You do know you just made a losing bet right Vio?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disoriented Cucco</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Oh no, I'm 100% sure that I'll win. It would be amusing :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Great. Kk gotta go I got exams to study for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Sameee I'm still trying to figure out how to summon the fireball. It keeps flying off and flickering :/ bye bye everyone!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Ok.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[5:13 pm Red =&gt; Green]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: you made the deadline be the end of the year on purpose right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: lmao ye. By the time the year ends neither of them would remember this bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: you sure??? Blue is competitive and will keep trying to win??? And Vio is spiteful he would get annoyed by Blue and try to counter everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: you overestimate them. Blue has the attention span of a goldfish, he may pick up on things!! But give him something else?? some other challenge?? and he will forget it. So when Shadow gets here (hopefully??), Blue would get distracted with wanting to argue with Shadow and get caught up with the rivalry thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: and Vio is an idiot likenus he just has more self control than us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Like us*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Likenus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Dont you start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ywfu3jf ok ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: hang on slow replies from me kk? I'm multi-texting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: it's okay!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: anyways, Vi would get caught up with different things he wouldn't remember fuenfjejf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: True. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: kay! I gotta go handle a thingy!!! Good luck!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: same! Tanks!! You too!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: … Obviously I cant spwll shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <span>: SEE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: lol yea!!! </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[5:14 pm Blue =&gt; Red]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Yo wait I got a question and </span>
  <b>be honest</b>
  <span> with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I wasnt </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad right? Back then????? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: …. Soft or Hard truth???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ok ok!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: one sec I gotta say goodbye to Green and I'll be back I need to fOCUS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Dw dw it's alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: back!!! Okokok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: to be completely honest with you. Um.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: SorryIdontliketheseconvos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: it's ok take your time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ok ok.. You were kinda a bully??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: NOT ANYMORE THO-- but back then?? You would fight and argue?? And I wasnt very comfy with it but I wanted to stay f4iends with all of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: and you all are my first friends you know I'm new here. Um. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Huh..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: BUT- then you became nicer to us???? Maybe some arguments here and there but things sort of… sorted out???? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Shit I was that bad…???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: it's okay tho!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: No it wasnt :// I'm sorry for what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: it was wrong I admit and you got the shortend of the stick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: and I? feel bad?? for getting too caught up with it. I promise not to be as shitty of a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: watch!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I WILL GET BETTER- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: !!!!! LETS IMPROVE TOGETHER!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Oh?????? What do you want to improve on???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I want to improve on not letting things have too much of an impact on me!!! I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: sometimes I would let other people's feelings get to me so if they're upset with me I get mad at myself and wonder what I did and it really suckrd. I know its not always my fault but I cANT HELP ITTTTT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: so I want to improve and be stronger &gt;:) mark my words!!! People wont get to me!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: BET</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: YEAH!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: LETS DO IT!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: YESSS!!!! I'm proud of us &gt;:D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :DDD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ok go study you nerd lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: okayyyy- good luck with whatever you got going on rn!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I dont need luck lmao I got spite</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ajdjejf alright</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[8:05 pm Shadow =&gt; Vio]</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Yoooooo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I'm still mad at you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: IT WAS A WEEK AGO VI!!! AND IT WAS FUNNY!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: THE WHOLE LIBRARY HEARD YOU AND YOUR SINGING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> vocals</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I know I heard you sing once. But that??? You sang badly on PURPOSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: dang Vi you're hurting me :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: also to be fair I didnt know you were in the library soooooo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: so you cant blame me haahaa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I can and I will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: F.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I'll never give you up tho :(((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: IM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: SORRY I HAD TO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Top Ten Anime Betrayals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I- AKDJEJDE VIO?????? WHAT????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: What? I know some phrases too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: that's so OLD tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: you know whatever you say rn after, maybe years???  someone will go 'oof that's old' so who cares? Time is a social construct anyways. Let me use whatever phrase I want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Wh???????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: who would even say that???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: probably the person reading this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Vi??? what does that mean???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Gtg byeee</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Vio</em></b> <b>is now offline</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: WAIT WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN!!! VI???? VIO??????</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>[8:50 pm</b> <b>Zelda =&gt; Vio]</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zelda</em>
  </b>
  <span>: You broke him???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: no I didnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zelda</em>
  </b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vio he's spamming me with keysmashes and question marks I think you broke him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[5:06 am Vio =&gt; Shadow]</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: you awake???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: no I just passed out and my phone is automatically texting you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :/ haha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Kidding!! Kidding! Anyways what's up cant sleep??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: but yeah I do have a reason to text you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: is it because I'm a great friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ??? I thought you knew that??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ????? Anyways, you're good at magic right???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: obviously. Arent you supposed to ask the smart questions??? Lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: arent you supposed to be smart enough to know the obvious instead of asking about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Touche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :) anyways, I have a friend who needs help on magic but he's struggling. Can you help???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: ???? Why dont you guys help him????? You guys have the same courses???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: unfortunately, no we dont. Because we are from different groups, there are literally 4 groups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: what the hell??? Why four???? Vi I'm lost and conflicted :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: So you want me to tell you The Lore?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I??? Guess????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: oh shit-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: LOREEEE TIMEEEE OKAY!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: hell did I start a nerd session oh NO-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: So the founders of this school are Hylia, Nayru, Din, and Farore!! Their themes were purple, blue, red, and green. At first it was just one color, I think gold??? For triforce??? But eh whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: but after that they started to make this 'sports' day where the four founders would lead a group of students and have challenges all week. Winner gets to choose what trip we will get or food or whatever. Anyways, it became an annual thing before eventually they started to make actual teams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: So!!! Now we have four groups(? Houses??? Teams??? Whatever you call it??) And its Purple Blue Red and Green. I think their official names are: Mulberry Unity, Azure Wisdom, Scarlet Power, annnd Basil Courage but that’s so extra we got rid of it and used the colors simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: idk what the wisdom behind each color, they say you join the group that fits you lmao but I guess I’m purple. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: But it also helped in organizing! At first it was just for sports and all, but now they organized it so instead of all freshmen studying the same thing at once, it rotates during each Quarter. So while Red (my friend) is taking classes in the science of magic, I'm taking History. We do share some classes but not all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: So anyways I was in a class with 3 other guys with the same name and we were put together as a group (I think they  just wanted to mess with us smh) and the only difference is I'm from Hylia's Section, purple. While each three were from the other three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Wait, is that why you're called Vio??? Violet? Purple??? Do you guys just changed it to the colors??? You got???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: yeah did you think that's my actual name???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: but I did think if it was your actual name then dang that's sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: akdjejf no no it isnt my real name but I got used to it lmfao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: is that why you got those fancy colored tunics???? Huh. And here I thought it was just dedication lmaoooo it was the colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: yea :) and you will join soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: nooOOO- I DONT WANT TO WEAR THOSE COLORS. Green looks ugly on me ew ew ew. Blue??? Eh if it was dark… Red? Maybe,, brings out my eyes uwu but not all red nooo. And dont get me started on purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: it fits you not me. If I wear any of those bright colored sh*t I will kill someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Emo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Nerd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: touche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Mmmmmm I hope I get the blue one, none of the others would fit?? Would look good with my black hair yeeee??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I guess??? Tho Blues have been proven to be unbearable so idk if you would fit there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Hm. I might check in with the rules see if theres an exception. I do not want those colors hhhhhh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I think there is, we'll see. Oh, you didn't answer my question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: oh!!! Yeah sure, I'll help lol. I got nothing better to do lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Thanks!! I'll let him know!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: No Problem!! You owe me tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <span>: What do you want?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <span>: I'll think about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao I know Shadow's hair is purple in the manga and I'll get to that later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The one where Shadow finally joins in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, Shadow officially joins in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>[9:06 am Vio =&gt; Red]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Helloooo.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Hi!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Did you ever manage to get someone to help you with your Assignment????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: :,) Vio dont remind me of it first thing in the morning…. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Sorry!!! I just talked to Shadow and he knows a thing or two about magic and he is up for helping ya out.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: !!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: OH MY GOSH REALLY????? THAT WOULD BE VERY NICE!!!! :DDDD</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Yeah!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: tho he is an idiot so uh… good luck????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: I'm sure it will be fine!!! Thanks Vio!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: No problem. I'll add you both to a group and leave ok?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Okay!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[9:15]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <b> added Red and Shadow into MagicHours</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Shadow, Red. Red, Shadow.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: hello!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: Holy Shit that was qu8ck hwllo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Hi!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: ahem. Yoooo. I was doing 3 things at once :Y</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: heck! If you're busy it's okay, we can talk later??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: no no it's alright. What's up?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Stop Flexing lol.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: Vi let me show off and give a good first impression smhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: if it matters, you gave a good first impression.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: You dont have to thoooough</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: see?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: You're so right. I'm amazing anyways. I dont need effort.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: HELL YEAH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: YOU ARE AMAZING!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: perfect first impression like my eyeliner hell yes. Look at that first message perf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: ect. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: … noticed a thing that would be confusing wait</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: :0</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: to clear things up. I was not showing off my ability to make spelling mistakes. That's just Life screwing me over again like usual. I was showing off that I can do many things at once.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: I was about to ask about that aidjelf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: widjeldlsf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: pfft. Ok ok, can someone please help me with the fireball I have no idea what to do about it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: and that's where I leave. See ya! Don't die!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <b> has left the chat!</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: When the world needed him most, he vanished. RIP Vio :,(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Vio is the Avatar, the hero we needed.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: hell yeah</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: SO YOU</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: !!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: ME!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: no? It's for an assignment, but I hope it's fun anyways!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: akdndn Red it's a song</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: OH!!!! Oops my bad!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: lmaoooo anyways we can meet up whenever I dont really give a damn. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: oh!!! Ok then later today??? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: 0k</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[11:30 am Zelda =&gt; Green ]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b>: aksjejz gorls </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Wh</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: ??? Zee??? What???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b>: GORLS-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Zelda sent an image (It's her with Erune beside her in class)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: OH!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: GORLS!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b>: YEAH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: also focus in class, Azure Rep</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b>: I'm still confused over how I won lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: because you're a legend lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b>: No u &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: NO YOU SHHHHH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b>: SHUTUP YOU CANT DO THAT </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: ZEE NOOO-</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[12:40 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I miss Red. Where is my best friend. I miss him. It's been so long since the last time I saw the light that guides me, where will I end up without the light of our lives?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: hes out practicing?? Dang, and here I thought Blue was the dramatic one.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Practicing what?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: shhutup </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Disoriented Cucco</em> </b>: Hm. I'll tell you if you change my name it's getting old. Oh and Nah, I won't shut up :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Hm. Fine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Disoriented Cucco is now (Vio)lently reads</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> H. I guess that’s fine.</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>(Vio)lently reads</b> </em> <em>:</em> he's practicing with Shadow magic</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Wh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Question.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> answer.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Vio.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> lol sorry.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : as I was <em> SAYING </em>…</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: do you know where they are????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> no, why? Are you seriously going to go to them?? They're <em> fine. </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : <em> ,, Its not that I dont trust them, it's just I dont want they end up getting hurt because they got too carried away you know I worry- </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: and I miss him.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> I'm sure they're alright!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Red </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em>  See? He's here to tell you everything is fine.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Gree</em> </b> <b>n</b>: RED :DDD</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: UM….. HIHELPMEOUTPLS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> ,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> What</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: WHY WHATS WRONG?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: who do I have to kill</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: IWAS PRACTING WJTG SHADOW AND</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Blu no we dont kill let Red speak</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> Holy sh-t you two stfu and let Red speak so we can help.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: WH- AND?? Okay okay!!! Sorry!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: Got it, killing shadow.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: AND HE WAS HELPING ME- he was helping me with the fireball and it was stable and all but then it started acting weird and now I think Shadow is on fire but idk if hes oki or not he just said 'it be like that'  and I panicked and tried to get rid of the fire and</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> ,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: now he really is HOT topic.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: GUYS?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> fire extinguisher???? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em>:</em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em>:</em>.... I didnt use that… </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: oml what did you do then is he on fire rn and you're texting us???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: h… no… I- i panicked and used magic and froze him inst3ad</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I. Red no-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> H.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>(Vio)lently reads</em></b> <b>is now offline</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: I… I cant believe Red is the one who killed Shadow oml</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: I DIDNT KILL HIM-- HES-- ALICE-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: ALICE*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: ALIVE.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: OK OK- use fire to melt the ice???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> : excuse my attitude but <em> are you listening??? Green fire is what started this?????  </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I'm trying!!! Ok ok ok- use small flickers of fire and-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: maybe get a match or something??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: WAIT NVM- Vio is here and</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: and???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: ???? Red??????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: so blue how are you</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: ??? What are you doing shouldnt we focus on helping and checking on them??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I'm trying to lighten the mood so I don't panic and go into hysteria</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>:  Oh</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: lmao ok but why didnt you check where they are??? Ask for locations???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : I DID but <em> someone </em> didnt answer (cough Vio cough)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: WE LIVE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: !!!! What happened????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Vio came with prof Ezlo, they helped me melt the ice. He gave us a lecture on being "irresponsible" but said he will check with the assignment and all with me!! :DDD</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: Lmao Nerd Snitched</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Red sent an image (it was him giving a peace sign, grinning. Vio and Shadow are seen in the background)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: lmao good to see you're okay!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: You wouldnt have been in this situation if you just didn't do something this stupid :/ </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Blu Shhh</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: Its not my fault :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: oki but are you all okay???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b>: I'm fine!!! I think Shadow is okay too? He seems… not bothered by it?? Vio is ranting and scolding him tho I think the one most upset about it is Vio? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Lmao and I'm the worrywart</p><p> </p><p> <b> <em>Red</em> </b> : okie gotta go help out I think a towel for him isnt enough it's <em> cold </em>.  See ya!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Red </em> </b> <b>is now offline</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Hm.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: ???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: had a thought. Gotta wait for Red tho</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: till then tho???</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <b> is now <em>LightOfOurLives</em></b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: Fitting.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Glad we can agree on that lmao :)</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[7:00 PM]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : <b>@LightOfOurLives </b>get on :((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: lmao take a moment he wasnt on all afternoon calm down.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : I need him to get on I have an idea. Vio you too <b>@</b> <b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> get on!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: hello!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: ...</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: what is this name D:&gt; </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: it doesn't fit me :((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: it fits, even Blue agreed</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: no I didnt.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: anyways what's up???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> : wait we gotta wait for Vio! <b> <em>@(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> !!! <b>@</b> <b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> Get on!!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>(Vio)lently reads</em></b> <b>is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em>:</em> What? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: idk but Green wants to say something.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: let's add Shadow lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: Why tho? This is a dumb idea ://</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: THATS A GREAT IDEA!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: One, hes already friends with half the group (Vio, Zelda, and Red) and he's a dumb@ss like us so he fits in.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: SEE? RED AGREES!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> : that's an even dumber reason!!!! Also Red no you hung out <b>Once</b> doesnt mean you can give your trust like that wthhhh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: :/ Majority vote? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: YES (Actually twice??? We were gonna meet up tomorrow for lemonadessss)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: :) already on it messaging him.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: :/ I hate all of you. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[7:26 pm Vio =&gt; Shadow]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Want to join our group chat?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: you mean the one with the other colored dudes?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: yeah.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: lmao sure let's do it</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[7:29 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: he accepted.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: one of us one of us onE OF US ONE OF US-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: ONE OF US!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives </em> </b> <b>added </b> <b> <em>Shadow into the chat</em> </b> <b>!</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: SHADOWWWWWWW :D</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: finally this chat will actually be lit now that you have me</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Heyo!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: Oh really? Lit as in 'great' or Lit as in a dumpster fire like you were this morning.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: I came out here to have a good time and suddenly I feel so attacked. I'm going to strangle you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: STOP BEING SO RUDE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Uh oh! bad words are not allowed, sorry! :(</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: F.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: HAAAA</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Well Sh-t</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: so this is a Hyrulian holy minecraft server huh? Cant curse huh? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I guess qodnejf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: Anyways, I guess the Tsundere is Blue :) fitting. You're such an a$$. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: shut your up</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: make me dumb@ss :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: BET.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: :Y </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> : :) okokok since talking to Sonic over there is a waste of time, imma change the subject and ask this….wheres <em> my </em> government assigned nickname?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: OH!! I GOT THE PERFECT ONE!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow </em> </b> <b>is now </b> <b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: huh. Y'all think I'm edgy???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: actually no, wait can you see the old messages???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: No.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: ok ok ok so there was a previous debate over rivalry with your school and etc etc. Called the 'Shadow' Topic and Red exclaimed 'Hot Topic' because they sold??? Band shirts??? And Vio mentioned you liked Band/Rock music??? And poof.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: Oh Fair lmaoooo. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: yeeee!! </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[7:53 pm Shadow =&gt; Vio]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: my favorite music is actually anything that is obnoxious and used for memes or musicals???? Why change that????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: I know :) but I thought it would be funny when you suddenly join in singing pop music or so and seeing how caught off guard they would be lmaooo.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: youre so evil to them omg </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: why do I have to go to your school when you're a prankster like us come join us instead</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Nah.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: we got big libraries tho</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: Hm.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: eh eh?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b>: tempting as that is. I decline.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>: Fair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[8:04]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: wbu tho??? Why dont you get a nickname too :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: I suggest BigEgo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: doesnt that fit you?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: You….</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: Me….</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: Donkey…. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: wh????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: cause!!! Shrek!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: Name yourself RatBoi</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: no that's one of Vio's nicknames</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> : <b>@</b> <b> <em>(Vio)lently reads </em> </b>is this tru</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: Unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: I cant have a nickname :( this is sad</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: wait I got one!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Hm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green </em> </b> <b>is now </b> <b> <em>Hero</em> </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: ???? Huh??? What??? What do you mean???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: because you're my hero &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: H.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: if you dont like it its oki you can change it ^^;;</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: No, I love it I'm just trying to process it akxnejf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: Off topic but, Zelda isnt in the chat?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: No why?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: Huh. Add her :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: I'll ask her tomorrow morning, knowing her? she probably working on projects and I dont want to disturb her ://</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: F.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: What do you want with our Class Rep ://</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: Hold up girl is the freshmen's rep???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> : no shes <em> our </em> rep. The Azure freshmen group. And I suggest that you stop whatever the h3ll you're planning, cause I'll fight :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> : woooow I'm <em> def </em> shaking :/ Zelda and I got solidarity so chill out.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: Tho. Isnt it… one class??? Rep???? Wh???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: Remember the groups and colors?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: OOOH- I still hate that your school made it so complicated. What's behind the colors anyways.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: Reds are Emotional Packages, Greens are Arrogant Pr--ks, And Purples are Nerd Snitches.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: and are Blues the Annoying ones???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: No. They're the Wise ones duh</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: and now I'm sure you dont know what that word even means. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: If the reds are the emotional ones, then Blue in the red team since you're always emotional.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: ??? I'm not emotional???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: Yeah you are lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: He's right!!! You're passionate in what you believe in!!! Like the rivalry thing!!!! :DD you got strong emotions!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: :/ whatever, we're still better than you guys lol. Anyways I'm going to bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere </em> </b> <b>is now offline</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: I changed my mind I dont want to be in the blue team I dont care about color if I have to deal with his strong feelings and sh*t Id rather go and dye my hair pink.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: loooool</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: hes a good guy tho!!! :D </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: Ye he is </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: when he isn't arguing? Yea he's fun.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: I did enjoy having a banter with him tbh</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: we really drag him when hes online but when hes offline? Its Blue Support Hours</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: You fool.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: I-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: it's always Blue Support Hours. Just hidden.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: (also I'm so sorry if using fool upset you I was kidding and I used it for irony cause you're very smart.)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: lmaooo it's okay!! Caught me off guard but found it funny!! You're RIGHT tho!!! </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Hot Topic</strong></em>: Missed opportunity tho, Green could have been 'TheGovernment'</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Hero</strong></em>: Heck. I like this one tho lol</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Insert Something Witty Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names:<br/>Hero - Green<br/>Hot Topic - Shadow<br/>(Vio)lently reads - Vio<br/>LightOfOurLives - Red<br/>Classic Tsundere - Blue<br/>PolkaDots - Zelda</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:20 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I think I broke the system.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> ????? How??? And what system?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> they were trying to figure out which section to put me in</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> and.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> spit it out already!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> lmao yea I wanna know what did you do</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> idk!!!! I think their computer broke</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> they're playing rock paper scissors to see which section I'd be in</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> oof. Farore lost :///</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> F.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> F.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> gooooood morning!! What's up?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Morning</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Dang… Din is out, sorry I'm not in red team :( </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> hi red!!!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hiiii!!! I'm a lil sad :(( wanted to be in the same section as you :((((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh FRICK WAIT- DONT JOIN THE BLUE TEAM-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ngl I lowkey wanted to it compliments my hair</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> But, it's not like I got a choice :/ Nayru just lost.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Guess I'm purple maybe I should just shapeshift and look like Vi, it does NOT suit me but suits him :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>Don't.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>:/ fine fine</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: HA! YOU GOT INTO THE NERDS TEAM</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: I dont look GOOD IN PURPLE- this is so rude it's a crime against style and I'm very stylish wthhhhh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>:/ at least we will share classes?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: that's the only reason I'm not backing out :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways watch me debate with the principals or whatever theyre- dang okay then</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>what happened???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> they're arguing over how it's unfair and that they want to retry they're fighting over me omlll</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: I feel more loved from these ladies than from my own family what the frick</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> :((( I love you soo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>dw dw the only fam I 'care' about is my older brother and he is a dumb of a$$ that doesnt know what's going on most of the time</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> kk gtg!! See y'all later!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic </em> </b> <b>is now offline</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>bye!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>I really hope they don't redo it again cause he was so close to joining my team</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>of course you do lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>anyways. The party wont start.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <b> added </b> <b> <em>Zelda </em> </b> <b>into the chat</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b> <em> : </em>till I walk in :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: ZELDA!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>AYYYY </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>Nice.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b> <em> : </em>hellooo boys :))) </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em>I'm so sorry im getting too excited  it's so gr4wt having you here!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b>: Although, I do apologize in advance</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda</em> </b>: its okayyy, Green. Gimme a nickname?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>will do!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zelda </em> </b> <b>is now </b> <b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: :D</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I don5 get it</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>she likes polkadots lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>Dont*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Don't*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> …</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>oh heck </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>idk how I feel about this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[4:00 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>yo what the actual h3ll is this </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere </em> </b> <b>sent an image (It was Shadow, looking hella smug, in a messy black tunic with hints of purple)</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>did??? He??? Dump his tunic into paint??? It smells so bad too what the h3ll at least wait a day dang.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>I'm. Akcjekxkt im crying youre focusing on that I'm focusing on his hair DID HE DYE IT PURPLE????? WH???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em>lol that was my idea haha</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : . </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: what.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow was ranting in my dms about how ugly he will look in bright purple so we were checking what he could do and went to Hylia and asked if we can change it to black. She said no. Then Shadow said 'what if I change something to <em> represent </em> the section.' And they compromised, he said he will dye his hair purple if he can wear a black tunic cause Emo Rights.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>and he said he isnt ~ edgy ~ </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> but isnt this counterproductive????? He has to deal with <em> purple </em> hair?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em>not if you can shapeshift :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>holy sh-- okay. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>wait a second why are you both together rn??? Classes are over lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>I was actually going to hang out with Red :/// forgot that these two had p anxnsc</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>blue???? Oh my god he ded</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>what the heeell dropped my phone. Anyways Shadow's hair looks great lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>Shadow give blue his phone back</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>:( </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>Blue says H3ll not heeeell looool </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>I'm not blaichenfrn</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hot Topic is now online </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> :  </em>I want to file a complaint for bullying. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> what happened????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>I was just showing off my amazing skills of flight and he got jealous and yanked me down :((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>maybe it's because he wanted his phone back lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I have no idea what you're talking about lmao. Anyways, we accidentally fought and I might have punched him and now he's trying to strangle me.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> ajxjejce 'accidentally fought' YEAH LIKE THAT CAN HAPPEN</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>it's not my fault he has a temper &gt;:Y</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>are you flying out of reach? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>do I look like a coward to you? No I'm chilling on a tree insulting him lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> H. CAT</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> kitty!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> how??? Is that???? Cat related????? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> you're smug, spiteful, ironically funny, and chaotic. Blue is unbelievably energetic, loyal, and a dumba$$. Hes a doggo. Cat &amp; Dog, no wonder you two clash lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>but dogs are cute??? He isnt lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: if anything hes more of a cat than me because he acts all strong and sh*t but he lowkey SoftTM</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> but <em> Puppy </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'll fight you too Green</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> :(</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>LightOfOurLives is now online </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: ohmygosh I'm so SO SORRY!!!! I cant make it today :((( Professor Ezlo wanted to see me, he wanted to check something about my magic because he thinks something is wrong with it and I'm scARED-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>NOOOOO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TOLERATE BLUE????? RED NO-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>as if I'd give you the chance. Lmao I'm going home :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> same &gt;:Y</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> :/ </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[4:37 pm]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> :  </em>Ok I'm going to the cops, Shadow is following me home what the cr@p</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> BINCH you WISH I would waste time doing that. Cops are UGLY too smhhhh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: then do tell me why you're following me? :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>bro I live in this neighborhood </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> then how come we never crossed paths hmmmmm???? Seems Sus for me</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>if you think I'm going to walk up to random a$$ people and talk to them then you're a dumb@$$ we introverts EXIST.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: . Wait you're an introvert????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: ye. I like talking to people and things but really some people just drain you and I'm not gonna go up to people and get drained that quickly.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: how??? Did you meet??? Vio then?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: So many questions! Blue I'm flattered you want to get to know me really it means a lot &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: I'm not interested in getting to know you</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: yet you keep asking questions? Really living up to your name :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: .</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere </em> </b> <b>is now offline</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: haha gottem :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b>: this convo was a rollercoaster from start to finish</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> lmao yeah it harkjrcjdkgj</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I guess blue got him now lmao F</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> F</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>F.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> F</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:15 pm, Green =&gt; Vio]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em>im now curious, shadow said hes an introvert who wouldnt go up to people and sh-t</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>yea, and?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em>then how the hell did you both meet?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>Hm. Oki but don't use this against him alright??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em>do I look like Blue lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>Point. Okay so, you know how I got a part time job in a library? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b>: Yeah? The one called 'Woodlands' run by that guy uh… IDK was he called Fairy Boy?? I remember his wife calling him that once. It was dorky how he got so happy :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>Kk that was irrelevant I just wanted to see if you remember lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ it be like that.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>anyways lmao so I used to go to this park? Anyways there was a couple with a cucco as their 'precious babey' </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em>oh boy I can already see the disast3r omg</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : yeah. </em>So, I was minding my business till I heard a crash. Apparently, Shadow thought this was the PERFECT place for skateboarding. Dumbass tripped over the Cucco and you can tell what happened :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em>flock started attacking him?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>AND the two parents. Lmao he almost perished so I had to pull him out and we ran off to a cafe. Somehow we became friends after that. Dont tell him I told you lmao he's embarrassed by it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> I wont :) can I please name him sk8tr boy tho</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>No.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em>fineeee</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[7:00 pm, Shadow =&gt; Red]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> uh. I realized I didnt say it but I appreciate it :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em>appreciate what????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : h. Love. Kk gtg!!! </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> AH!!! WELL ITS TRUE! ILYYYYY</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> HHHHHH</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[6:00 am]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em>Alright, roll call who is awake at this blessed hour?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>With you around it's always blessed &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Lmaoooo thanks</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: npppp</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: I'm awake</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: unfortunately </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em>Anyways!! No fighting please.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>Shakira Shakira</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> wh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>Hero</em></b> <b>is now online</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>IM ON TONIGHT</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> STOOOOP</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>let!!!! Zelda!!!! Speak!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em>lmaoooo ok ok. So this thursday theres a trip to Kakariko?? And those part of the student council are going (Some of us not all)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>oh so, Me, Vio, you annnnd</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>Erune!!! Or was it Elne… could go?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em>Erune!! Yes. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>only you guys???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em>No, debate club students will come because they have a tournament there. It's only for one week, we will come back next thursday.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: :((( I'll be so lonely without you both</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> -coughs-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>Three*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : I was kidding iejxdjf </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>Wth am I? A dead roach to you?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b>: SEE YOU DO WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME- Anyways, why are you all up???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>NO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I had my phone on vibrate and passed out with it in my hand. Your messages woke me up.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> I kind of woke up from a weird messed up dream. There was a kingdom of mushrooms and a giant lizard trying to kidnap me. I punched it. Then I remembered about the trip.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>theres a lot to unpack here so imma just throw that suitcase aifjejfkef</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I've been awake since 4 am lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> :  </em>I didn't have a reason to not be awake lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> You mean to tell me you didn't??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>???? No??? I got a messy sleep schedule haha</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>Disgraceful.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow please sleep :((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>no u &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>no ARGUING- Blue be nice smh, Shadow dont rile him up.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>I dont make promises I cant keep. (To both of those requests)</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[10:00 am]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>you want me to go where now. It's in a week I didnt pack or anything!!! Heck I didnt even ask for permission wait.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> there he goes, ratatouille looking b--tard</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> awwwww I'm going to miss you guys :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> eh they'll be back with their annoying selves in a week. I'm glad to get <em> some </em> peace.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> arent you the rowdy one tho lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I…. My mom called me out..??????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO WHAT DID SHE SAY</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> TELL US </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em>oh dear!!! What did she say!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> "finally, maybe now you wont hide in your room reading. It's all because of that dang phone of yours!" And I said "You do that too????"</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>why are parents like that lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh my mom does that too!!! she keeps saying stuff like "Holy sh-t, you three go to the corners you're not allowed to eat any more cookies. I bet you learned this from that phone huh?" I'm like Mother Please I Am But A Humble Warrior Needing Nutrition.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: let's just say cookies and ice creams are no longer allowed in the house.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>wait three? You got siblings???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>more like demons. They're these short smug bast-rds that throw me under the bus. Rinku is so sassy and Aryll is manipulative. You think shes a BABEY but really she will use those big eyes of hers and pouty face to make you go 'awwwww' and be at her mercy.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>ayyy your lil sibs and I got solidarity!!! We use our older siblings :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>eh I dont see it. How does a gremlin trash can like you relate to that demon with an angelic face? You UGLY.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> BINCH IM <em> ADORABLE </em>.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b>: SAYS WHO?!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>SAYS EVERYONE THAT HAS COMMON SENSE.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> back to the topic at hand, yes I'm gonna be able to make it (even tho I dont want to :/)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh yeah how did you get to become class rep???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> class made a chat for us, we were talking.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> noooo I couldnt tell what would you possibly do in a group chat lmaooo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>Shuuuut up!! And I lowkey dragged them and then sent that smug cat with a knife meme. They called me the meme cryptid and voted for 'mothman'</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I. What.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh my god and here I thought the meme was Green it was you all along!!!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> my cover has been blown u_u</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I can't. Deal with 5his oh frick gimme a moment-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> VI IS MOTHMAN CONFIRMED LMAO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>one of us one of us soon we will have a gang of memesters yesssss</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> nice</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue's little siblings are Wind waker link and Aryll  :)<br/> (Ngl I might make an AU for this and post it on tumblr)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Games & Disasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Namessss<br/>Hero - Green<br/>(Vio)lently reads - Vio<br/>LightOfOurLives - Red<br/>Classic Tsundere - Blue<br/>PolkaDots - Zelda<br/>Angel - Erune<br/>Hot Topic - Shadow</p>
<p>The other chat:<br/>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE - Shadow<br/>Vampires&gt;Wolves - Dark<br/>Queen - Midna<br/>Wolves&gt;Vampires - Twilight (Princess Link)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[7:00 am]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>we are gathered here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mourn the loss of someone.. wait- what the absolute h3ll do they say in funerals. Ay yo this guy is ded so let's be sad for a moment? What????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what are you going on about lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>hes upset that he cant come with us and is mourning the 'quality time' we will lose because of this trip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm going to lose my mind you left me with BLUE of all people :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> we're still going to play minecraft soooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will no longer be losing my mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So Vi is your impulse control lmaoooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> bold of you to assume I have an impulse he can control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>what does that even MEAN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> whatever you want it to mean lol </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>h. 0k.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>:)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can't deny that tbh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I Cant Believe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Hot</em></b> <b><em>Topic</em></b><em><span>:</span></em><span> your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the room as you fell asleep</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic </em>
  </b>
  <b>deleted a message</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what's wrong Green?? :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>YOU DELETED IT YOU JUST SANG FIREFLIES</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have no idea what you mean???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just called you out on a thing that Red isnt allowed to hear :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>LIAR HOLU SH1T</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what's the matter green?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sang FIREFLIES and is denying it :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ????? I don't see it??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Hero</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>because he deleted it like a coward &gt;:,(</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're so evil you know that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now online</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: BLUE!!! DID YOU SEE IT?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ngl, I didnt see it but I'm on your side lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Typical lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> hey you both are Evil. I'm siding with no braincells than evil and evil 2</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I…. oajfejfkenf NO BRAINCELLS. GREEN CHANGE YOUR NAME TO NO BRAINCELLS DO IT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>only if you admit what you deleted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dont admit lies tho </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> … I really cant believe this oh my god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[10:23 am Shadow =&gt; Green]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) I admit meme songs and no you dont get to tell anyone I want to see what will happen lmaooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fine. On one condition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I come back from the trip you and I will have a meme song karaoke battle, whoever sings </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and acts more ridiculous/extra wins title of ultimate memester</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> memester you say? Prepare to lose Green I'm going to steal ya crown</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bet :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> dang now I wish you were already back so I can kick your a$$</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>lmaoooo also you do know we are in dms you can curse aodj3kd</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I got so used to not cursing in the main chat I forgot oml I'm hanging out way too much with you goody two shoes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>we love u too &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. 0k.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[12:00 pm]</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y'all I think Vio lost it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> he saw a Cucco cross the road and started wheezing. What the heck. I know it's a classic joke but hes dying what do I do??????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tell him Shadow and I burned his books by accident</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> . Ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHY ME?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now online</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ah I see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Classic Tsundere</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <b>@</b><b><em>Hot Topic</em></b><span> oi oi oi, what the h3ll did you do to Red?</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ngl I'm as surprised as you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm sorry!!! I didnt know what could save him so I said that!!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> it worked soooo it's good???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're not mad are you Vio…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can already </span>
  <em>
    <span>FEEL</span>
  </em>
  <span> the puppy dog eyes. No, I'm not mad dw about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we just going to brush over the fact Blue just typed 'oi oi oi'? Or??????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh yea what was that about lmaoooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>:/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways I'm going home :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> we're???? Hours away??? And tired???? How will you get back????? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm going to my sister's place lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: HOLD UP.</span>
  </em>
  <span> SISTER? Vio you got a sister?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh yaaaaaa- tell her I said Hi :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ohmygosh that's so cool!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah and will do. Her name is Paya and she's a disaster but I'll kill for her :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>can we meet her??? (If you want-)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't mind but I'll let her know and we can meet her in 3 business days so she can mentally prepare herself for interactions with people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is SO valid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ^^^^^ !!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> every day I learn something new about you and I wonder what else we dont know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh!!! He has a pet cat named Summer, he lowkey passes out and sleep on the job (I got pics) and he really enjoys documentaries but his favorite genre is actually comedy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won't admit nor deny that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh nice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>LMAOOOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ngl tho you guys would have learned this if you listened to me and played 21 questions</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait 21 questions was asking each other personal questions?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes…? What did you think it was?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought it was like Kahoot or something and you were going to kill us by frying our brains with science facts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> hm. Actually… someday I'll do that, thank you for the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span> LOOK WHAT YOU DID</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> GOOOOOOD DAYMN IT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ngl that game was fun </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh yeeeeee can I talk about something I'm kinda very excited but um if it's okay!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> go ahead &lt;33</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THANK YOUUUU &lt;3333</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> tho can we play 21 questions later???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> so!!! Turned out I got magic that's too big for me so I cant use it without it going rogue and wild on me soooo till I manage to learn how to control it I got this Magic Rod??  I'm lowkey excited to see what I can do :DDD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THATS GREAT!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's what you DESERVE!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> congrats lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> not gonna lie that's reassuring</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> softie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can and will attack you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I might change the rules a bit cause it's going to be a trainwreck and way too many messages if we keep the same rules. Gimme a bit and we can play later??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's amazing Red!!! Congrats!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> thanks Vio!!!! And I'd be up for playing :00</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yea Sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> scratch that we gotta go now. See you all later!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> later we will play :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hey Blueeee Reeeeeed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me finish!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what's up??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Do you guys want to go meet up ngl I'm so bored</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> so you want to hang out with me :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would make you happy wouldnt it hmmmm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>H. Why cant you let me win one of these banters wth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd be up for it but… guys we are still in school…? We got classes??? Shadow we cant skip???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yea shadow we cant fricken skip</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I said I had no impulse Vio can control. I lied, hes 99% my impulse control and now that hes gone I'm this close to setting something on fire and this time it wont be me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How about you calm the h3ll down and we can do something 'stupid' after school?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes!!!! Let's hang out :3 I want to show you guys my magic I think I can finally do it!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> hellllll yea king go get your crown</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :DD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[6:00 pm]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now online</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero added </em>
  </b>
  <b>Erune into the chat!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Erune </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now </b>
  <b>
    <em>Angle</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> … Green????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah? Its fitting!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ohmygod Green no aoxjejfje</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what's wrong with the name???? It FITS!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeaaaa and she.. she also has… </span>
  <em>
    <span>acute</span>
  </em>
  <span> face….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> akdjekfmekf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Green… its Angel… not Angle</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OH. IM A FOOL.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> LMAO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angle </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now </b>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: SORRYYYY</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> haha it's okay!!!! I dont mind :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wonder why :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> shhh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>ANYWAYS LETS FORGET THAT HAPPENED… </span>
  <b>
    <em>@LightOfOurLives @Hot Topic @Classic Tsundere </em>
  </b>
  <span>welcome the newest meme-ber of our gang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: ERUNEEEEE!!!! HI!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> hello!!!!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> um because of certain reasons(?) Blue and Shades will come and greet you later akxjejd</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ??????? Why??????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I might have accidentally suggested we play Monopoly and idk what rules they're making up rn but Shadow now bought death mountain and is sacrificing Blue???? And Blue is like 'heck you I'll do what I want' and is trying to overthrow him. I think we are no longer playing monopoly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> how the heck did you even do that omlllll</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is this normal?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Shadow and Blue are in one room? Yes. Its expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I feel like they're both chaotic entities and they build each other's chaos. If we ever want to confuse someone or so let's set Shadow &amp; Blue on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>that would be terrifying to be honest!!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> TELL THEM TO GET ONLINE WE WANT TO </span>
  <em>
    <span>PLAY</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it!!!!! Gimme a sec!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now online</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now online</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>sup light dwellers it's time to bring the sass what up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I actually dont know what I just said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok Edgelord</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay Saaaanic </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I DONT EVEN??? ACT LIKE SONIC???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I'm not an edgelord so :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> game time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> let's do this guys gals and nonbinary pals</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay so,the game will start like this we all count (you can count up to 5 numbers) but whoever reaches 21 we get to ask them a question. After that, we will just let the person who asked choose who to ask okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just finished playing Monopoly and you bring in more number games wthhhh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes sense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I admit I'm a little confused but I'll get the hang of it!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> let's do this :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> mhm!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oooh I got it ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don't have to play if you dont want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> nah I wanna play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay. I'll start first, 1 2 3 4</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 5 6!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 7(?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 9!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Red no omg</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHOOT MY BAD!!! I meant 8!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 9 10 11 12 13 :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> dang Erune</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <span>: 14 15 16</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 18 19</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>wait</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>20.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm. I dont like this wth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> GOTTEM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> lmao okay!!! Let's Ask him a question!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I got one!! Hey Shadow are you a sk8tr boi?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> h. Yes. Yes I am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THAT WASNT EVEN A GOOD QUESTION</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I needed to know Blue you wouldnt understand</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hey Blue, I got a question for you :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you actually like us?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OOOOOOOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> h3lllll yea time to feel validated in the eyes of Blue boi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer the question Blue, do you like us? :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sure hope so lmao </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HMPH. If you need me to reassure you for something like this it's very stupid and petty I dont have to admit sh-t that you all should know what the h3ll is wrong with all of you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Hot Topic</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>holy shiz I expected a no omg</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> CLASSIC TSUNDEREEEEE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you too lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WE LOVE YOU TOO BLUE!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> we love you king</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> mhm ^^^^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: ANYWAYS. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(God I changed my mind I hate all of you) Hey Zee if you had to pick one of us to be your partner in crime who would it be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh that's EASY. Of course she would pick me I'm the sneakiest of us all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erune</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>LMAOOOOOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zee our bro code what the sh-t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <span>: Aw!!! I'd pick you too &lt;33</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm sorry Shadow but I need my girl gang you get me right</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OOOOOOH YES I DO. NVM NVM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> To be honest, I'd pick Shadow if I had to choose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H3LL YEA SOMEONE WITH BRAINCELLS (tho the girls are excused they got a valid reason.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hey Green!! Are you really DDR and Just Dance expert?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> been playing since I was 5. Yes I Am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Legend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh that's so cool!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyyyy Redster, if you had to pick someone to survive in a deserted island who would you pick?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vio!!! Hes smart and will know what to do!!!!! I trust him with my life :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I appreciate that!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erune!!! What do you love the most?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> hm… I used to love dolls… but not anymore…? Rn I love spending time with my friends you guys and Zelda &lt;3 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WE LOVE YOU TOO. also Nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vio? What's your favorite cryptid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mothman :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>AU where everything is the same except each time Vio mentions Mothman you hear Frozen let it go in the background</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really dont know I'm running on 2 hours of sleep y'all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> h… shadow sleep..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> its okie!!! Besides we're @ reds place I cant sleep here </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>@Classic Tsundere </em>
  </b>
  <span>can you get him home??? I'd appreciate that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine only cause I don't want to drag him :/ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> BUT IM OKADJEJjefjenf,@?%&amp;$</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now offline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you see what I meant Zelda?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blue IS a softie awwww!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> He is we just need him to get rid of that dumb pride of his lmaooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[7:05 pm Blue =&gt; Vio]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> uh… Problem….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Solution. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait what kind of problem are you both okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H… WELL… Shadow kind of passed out???? Idk how 5yat happened he just stared off into the distance before getting knocked the hell out and wouldnt wake up???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shit ok ok ok. Uh. Did you call his brother???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dont have his number, do you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> no…?? He didn't give it to me (ngl hes more closed off than I am but we're working on it)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yEA BUT UH??? WHAT DO I DO?????? it's late as hell and I dont know what to do??????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HHH… can he just??? Sleepover at your place??? Till his brother calls??????? And you check?????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Idk???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok ok ok fine but you guys owe me wth I need to explain shit to my siblings and mom and they're gonna pull my ear for not letting them know (Mom would probably make dinner even tho the guy is passed out lmaooo)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> thanks Blue I appreciate it :,)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah yeah whatever :/ you OWE me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[12:00 am Shadow =&gt; Dark]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> uh. Oops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Where the bloody hell are you :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> uh..  I think at Blue's place?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh wow I like that one hes dumb</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> he rlly is lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> your choice in friends is really weird to be honest, you're befriending people named after colors and that one E-boy with a pet keese called 'gufuu' or whatever</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're a fricken Eboy yourself lmaooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oi watch your language you little shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HYPOCRITICAL AS ALWAYS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHHHHUT UP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways, do you want me to pick you up?? Or????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ngl I want you to but I didnt meet his mom or siblings and I dont want to give a 'wrong' impression by sneaking out when they were so… nice? I guess? It would make the next time I have a reason to be here hella awkward. :,)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> God. Wait</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you told me you're going to Reds place not Blues what when did y'all change</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was actually on the way home but idk what happened and now I'm passed out in a room that smells a lot like blueberries??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh my god there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blueberries wait let me try some</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oml </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> so sleepover at Blue's??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfortunately :,)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You do know Midna will drag both of us for being stupid and uncoordinated </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you make it seem as tho she doesnt already drag us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You… you got a point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeee I do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways go the hell to sleep smhhh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :/ 0k.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[12:19 am, The Late Night Club]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Midna Drag Shadow he wouldnt go to sleep even tho he passed out a while ago because of the same mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WTH??????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Queen</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You E-boy stop acting so EDGYYYY staying up past your bedtime and go sleep you're a CHILD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the HELL I'm 15!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Queen</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOURE AN INFANT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUT UPPPP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why are you all awake? Oml.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yo wait a second why the hell is your name that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I needed to back my bros up if you will drag us like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Queen</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ew dont say 'my bros' wth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yea what the hell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave the man be hes a country kid he doesnt know what to do give him space to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> holy shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Queen</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> arent you supposed to be sleeping</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I DONT NEED TO SLEEP A LOT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Queen</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes you do you're a CHILD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HHHH. I’m only leaving now cause I dont want to lose my braincells talking to a wall that goes by the name ‘Midna’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Queen</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> As IF you had any braincells smhhh</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Puppies & Story time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Namessss<br/>Hero - Green<br/>(Vio)lently reads - Vio<br/>LightOfOurLives - Red<br/>Classic Tsundere - Blue<br/>PolkaDots - Zelda<br/>Angel - Erune<br/>Hot Topic - Shadow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[8:00 am, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I. Have no idea what happened last night.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> you passed out and I was forced to help you</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I <em> didn't </em> pass out.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> yes you did :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> no.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> then tell me how the h3ll did you manage to sleep at my place hmmmmmm?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I did that On Purpose.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> LIES.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOURE LYING</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I can break this tie. You totally did :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I. Vio you're supposed to be on my side what the helllll next time we play minecraft I'll drop you into that pit of lava for your evil deeds smhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm sorryyyyy but you deserved it for not listening to me when I say go to bed :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> but I!!! You!!! You're not a 'saint' either! You dont have a good sleeping schedule as well lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> touche qjdjrsr</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>:)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways I had Rinku for like 2 hours but if anything happens to him I'll end everyone and then myself. That 12 years old is a SASS KING…. I thought I dragged Blue but this kid is on a whole other level dang.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> glad to see you love my misery &gt;:Y</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Goooooood morning!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Good morning!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Wait??? Vio???? Isnt it like??? 6 am? In kakariko?? Why are you up??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> ..</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> SEEE MY POINT EXACTLY</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> shhh </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> sleep or you wont get to see Winter</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> H. Ok.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>:)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> wait Winter? I thought his cat was named Summer??</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>oh Winter is our minecraft dog. I cant have pets irl cause ~Responsibilities~  so I'm satisfying the need for pets by getting a wolf in minecraft and named him Winter to match Vio. I want to get a parrot and name him Spring… that would be cool.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's.. such a dorky thing what the h3ll</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> what? No it's <em> cool </em> what the helll get your facts str8</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> wheres that one blinking guy meme because that's what I'm feeling rn</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> gasp!! Can I play minecraft with you sometime?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> YEEEES but you get to build your own house I'm not sharing my mountain temple with you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's okay!! But will you help me build one because I'm scared I'd be unprepared with the monsters :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> hm. Fine cause I got nothing better to do.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> YESSSSS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> eh I'm not gonna waste time playing children's games</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Theres this small quest thing where you save the villagers from their rivals and then become hero of the village buuuut I guess I'll be the hero instead siiiiiighs. Anyways gtg get ready to leave cause its hella awkward I overstayed lmaooo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> also Dark is blowing up my phone and I need to get going so YEET.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> next time you play, give me 10 minutes fighting Rinku for the switch and I'll join you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> YAYYYY Blue we can build a house together!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> no thanks</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Suit yourself! But if you ever want to visit please do!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>no promises.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> though, I gotta say. I want a puppy now :( like I want a doggo that will get excited when they see me and just play with them</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> You can talk about it with your dad???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeee tru.. hmmmmmm</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I cant choose though D: what would be cute and cuddly</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> hm. Uh.. make a competition and see which pet will come out victorious?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> but that wouldnt be fair :( they're all unique and capable of different things. I dont want to make a test that's unfair..</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> God </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>they're just pets?????? just get it over with??? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's hard!!!! I cant choose!! They're all cute and I want them all</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Classic Tsundere</em></b><em>:</em> <em>adopt all of them then?</em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I. YOURE SO RIGHT!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> IMMA GET ALL THE DOGGOS!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[12:00 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> wh. Guys no??? You cant adopt all the dogs??????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> . Why not… I'm already trying to figure out how to sew clothes for them. Imma give them tunics so we can match :D</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Can you afford them? Responsibility? Who will be there when you're busy? Can you afford medical bills?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I… didnt think of that…. Heck I cant have too many dogs &gt;&lt;;;; </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hmmm. Maybe one?? Adopt one????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> but I cant choose!!! They're cute!!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ooh dogs? I think I can help 😌</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> VIOOOOOOO!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Achievement unlocked, Usage of Emojis</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> why dont you??? Volunteer at an animal shelter??? Or dogsit??? That way you can take care of them and have them but for a little while? Certainly not adopt all of them 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> please stop using emojis aoxjejf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> you're the one who showed me them and added them, why not?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> this is backfiring on me OML.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOU ARE SO RIGHT!!!!!!! IM GOING TO DOGSIT!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I thought he was left handed </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Daaaad joke lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh to be a single father with no partner</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> howdy</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh my god who ruined Vi, hes using emojis the sacred texts omg</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> 😇</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Stop that.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> my bad lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Anyways fellas I love Blue's grandma she makes some iconic soup what the helllll </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> not gonna lie I thought you were gonna say you love blue and I was going to yell 'HECK YEA IN THIS HOUSE WE LOVE AND SUPPORT BLUE!!' </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> dang now Im craving it,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> the day I say I love that binch is the day I die :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways the soup is so iconic that even Dark tried it and said 'finally some good f-ckin food.' And I'm like 'YOURE THE ONE WHO COOKS HERE' the horror in his eyes ngl was so funny he just insulted his own cooking.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> the joys of living with your brother as your guardian.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> awww, also um off topic but</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> If I were to dogsit who would allow me to?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I know a friend of a friend of a brother has many dogs????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> yea his name is Link but goes by Twilight, Twi, and sometimes Dusk(?) He's okay??? Put together but is,,,, very very,,,,, attached and loves animals…?? I can ask him about it?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Once again, you come to my aid and ily.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> H. Its 0k.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em>😄😄</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> wait Twilight. Isnt he related to your boss Vi? Fairy boy? Ye?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> ye… wait why did I never know you know Twi</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ,, hes related to <em> who </em>?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> My boss… his name is Link too… why is the name link so popular lmao what.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> H.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>hOLD THE PHONE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I think I need to hold the phone in order to text you lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>SHHHH- IM HAVING A GALAXY BRAIN MOMENT. YOUR BOSS. IS. FRICKEN. FAIRY BOY AND HES RELATED TO FRICKEN TWILIGHT THE COUNTRY KID?!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> HE IS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> QKFJWODL3F "COUNTRY KID" </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>oH FRICK OH GOD OK. OOOOK.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO SHADOW YOU OK OVER THERE?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> YEAH SO STORY TIME. DID YOU GUYS EVER HEAR ABOUT THE VESPER-HYRULE MYTH????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> the what.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vesper-Hyrule Myth, when our school and our rival school had a big sports competition and festival. The seniors got to pick the first 'battle', which was sword fighting, Vesper chose the arena which was near lake Hylia (Hylia was very smug over that.), Two perfectly matched opponents were battling it out, Reds and Greens were eliminated, purple got 3rd place. Azure and Vesper were against each other battling for 1st place. Rumor has it that the match took such a long time that they decided to make all weapons allowed and Azure chose hammer and beat Vesper's a$$. 1st place for our team :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>Blue Wh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> OOOH THATS COOL.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I didn't… know you dig the school lore omg</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hey I'm not a nerd but if a thing interests me I'll dig in and read about it lmao.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>ANYWAYS. AZURE? YEAH IT WAS FAIRY FRICKEN BOY. VESPER? MY GOD DANG BROTHER. HE HATES FAIRY'S GUTS BECAUSE OF THAT AND WANTS A REMATCH LMAO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>YOUR BROTHER WAS THAT GUY?? I THOUGHT HE WAS A DUMB OF A$$</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>IF ITS NOT SWORDSMANSHIP. THEN YES. ITS LIKE THE ONLY THING HE KNOWS HOW TO EXCEL IN IS FRICKEN SWORDSMANSHIP. OTHER THAN THAT HE IS A DUMB OF A$$</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO YOUR BROTHER LOST AGAINST VIO'S <em> BOSS? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> HE DID PWGJSIF</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> iT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> ITS 12 PM</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> YEEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>THATS NOT ALL THOUGH.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> OH?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> SO YOU KNOW WHO THE FRICK WAS GREEN'S???? THIS GUY WHO WANTED TO BE A FAIRY?? HIS NAME IS TINGLE?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh God OH FRICK NOT HIM OML</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> WAIT?? WHO IS TINGLE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>YOU KNOW HIM?!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO I WENT TO SEE VIO DURING WORK AND THIS GUY BROKE THE DOOR SEARCHING FOR LINK SAYING HOW HES THE FAIRY THEREFORE THE NAME FAIRY BOY IS COPYRIGHTED AND HE 'WANTS TO SUE LINK' IT WAS A DISASTER</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> HE CAME TO THE COUNTER… AND JUST SAID THAT TO VIO AND I SH-T YOU NOT. THIS FERAL SON OF A GUN GOES 'Sorry I dont speak Moron but I promise you at 3 am I'll fight you at denny's parking lot if you dont get out of my sight.' TINGLE FRICKEN BOLTED AND VIO JUST SAYS 'God, I need a promotion.' LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED DUDE I WAS <em> CRYINGGG </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> TO BE FAIR. I WAS TIRED.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>AIXJWJFKEF PARKING LOT FIGHT DID YOU GET THE PROMOTION THO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> yes and I got to have more day-offs and breaks :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ITS WHAT YOU <em> DESERVE </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ANYWAYS SO TINGLE IS JEALOUS OF LINK'S TITLE AND MY BROTHER WAS ANGRY BECAUSE HE WANTED A REMATCH. THOSE TWO F-CKERS TEAMED UP AND NOW I DEAL WITH NOT JUST DARK ON A DAILY BASIS BUT TINGLE AS WELL.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHAT THE FRICKKKK</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ARE THEY FRIENDS? ARE THEY ALLIES???? I HAVE NO IDEA. BUT I KNOW FOR SURE THEY HAVE SOME SOLIDARITY AND WANT TO FIGHT LINK THE ONLY REASON THEY DIDNT BECAUSE HIS WIFE- FRICKEN <em> MALON </em> BEAT MY BROTHER'S A$$ ONCE AND SAID 'Never Challenge A Farmer' BRO I GOT IT ON VIDEO. Anyways now they have Uno matches because Malon dislikes fights and no one ever angers that lady. She likes me :) she gives me bags of cookies and goes shopping with me.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> do all ladies automatically like you?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> hey it's the Shadow Effect. I'm a FRICKEN blessing. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm actually crying t3ars here aifjekf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I?? I think it's TRUE??? Firstly, Malon likes him and gives him food. Secondly, He managed to be close friends with Zelda in the span of few minutes and 1 conversation. Lastly, the founders all wanted to have him in their group to the point they wanted a rematch???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I told you, I'm a blessing :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> That's unfair ngl.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Life is unfair :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Lmao I know that I like our friendship Shadow, I think Red and Vio like you too (Blue as well since he didnt kill you already) so you got that effect on boys too.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> HELLL YEAH IM A BLESSING TO ALL </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'd fight him if there's a competition or a challenge, tho... I dont think I’d need that to fight :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh my godddd. SHADOW DURING THE FESTIVAL YOU GOTTA COMPETE!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> why</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> because then we can reenact the myth. Ex-Vesper vs Azure wouldnt that be ideal :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> pass.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> why not</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's done in the morning. Too sunny. No no no.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> what are you actually gonna stay in the shadows? Ngl seems like you just want to hide in the darkness and stay behind which is just a waste :///</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> who said I needed the d-mn festival to beat your a$$ Blue? I'll f-cking destroy you without hesitation try me b-tch.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Bet.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> :) sleep with 1 eye open motherf-cker.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic </em> </b> <b>is now on DnD.</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> DnD?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> do not disturb</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>ooh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh for the love of.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b><em>(Vio)lently reads</em></b> <b>is now on Idle.</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ha as if I feel fear :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> idk I think hes serious Blu</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> ??? How???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> he actually wrote b-tch instead of binch I think hes serious oml and Vio instantly went idle on us.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> so I hit a nerve?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b>: hh… I'm sorry I'm gonna step away from the group because I dont like conflict </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's ok take it easy</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives </em> </b> <b>is now offline.</b></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[1:03 pm, Green =&gt; Blue]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> Blue :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em>hey it's not my fault I was just using small taunts?? It's not much????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> taunts are not ok unless it's an actual banter and he said no so you didnt have to try to pressure him.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I wasnt pressuring him!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> listen I'm not gonna scold or whateves but hear me out it's either me, Zee, or Vio who do you prefer?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok. So hear me then and dont get defensive please?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm not.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> but fine.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em>idk what's up with Shadow, so his anger is maybe based on something that happened idkkk but I think it was very bad and</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah no shit 'very bad'</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> listen I'm tryING- anyways. I think you should apologize to him</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'd rather not</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> :((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> hey he kept sassing me and dragging me, the one time I win he throws a fuss? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> Blue it isnt about winning or not tho!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow's comments are mostly based out of pure irony, it's comments like 'oh wow you want to hang out with me' or something like that if anything it almost sounds like he is dragging HIMSELF than you if you think about it lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> o</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh. I didnt realize that.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> but yeah, he is a bit… sassy and all, some comments are just ://// </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> but I think to him this was like asking you to uh… go and stay in the haunted house(?) Not exactly the same but it did make you have a flight or fight reaction didnt it?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I guess. Shit what the hell do I do</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> apologize???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'd… rather something indirect.. hh.. give me time I'll think of something</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> I wish I can give you time but it isnt in my hands 😔😔 tho I trust Vi, I'm pretty sure he got this under control. Dw dw.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> Godddd I feel bad tho ngl hhh I'm gonna go offline ok? Need to think.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeaaaaah its valid to feel guilty. Go take a break, dont do anything stupid okay? &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I wont dw dw dw.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[1:06 pm, Vio =&gt; Shadow]</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>you wanna talk about it?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> tbh? Kinda yea kinda no</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> you dont have to force yourself to tho but if you do I'm here ok???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeee I know :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> still annoyed and want to punch som35hing </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> understandable, do you have anything to use to let your anger out?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> uh. Not really? I mean idk I dont know how I usually take care of my outbursts but pretty sure it ain't healthy lmaooo which is like rn cause I feel like my anger is timed that is getting sped up </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> ahh. Do you want to change the subject??? To get your mind off it??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'd appreciate that dont really want to deal with whatever consequences this mood might bring :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok ok so did I ever tell you how I named summer?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> no how?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day Sonnet 18 :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> IM-- I DIDNT EXPECT THAT BUT IT MAKES SENSE LMAO 2PFIWKFKE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> you like poetry?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Nope. Enjoy it but not really my thing lol.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> THEN WHY?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> because when I leave it at that people would think I'm mysterious and got passion for love and art but then ask that very question and get shocked LMAO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> GODDD OK. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I miss summer ngl I wanna hold her shes the only kind of summer I love and cherish.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> you can visit?? When I get back? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> till then tho. Wait,,,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <b> just sent 5 videos!</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> CAT!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's all I have rn 😅 but I'm going to get more later</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> no no its ok, appreciate it tho thanks Vi :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> no :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> np.. I meant np…</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok ok I gotta go theres this song I've been meaning to listen to and figure out how to play it so I'm just gonna go do that</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> byeee! Good luck!!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[1:30 pm, Green =&gt; Vio]</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> team up?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Obviously. Calmed Shadow down, hes gonna go play music</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> And I talked to Blue about how that was crossing the line. Ngl tho hes a bit upset that he keeps getting taunted and all but when he says something like that back he gets an outrage. So can we please chill out on Blue???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> I… I admit I've been a little harsh on him… I'll talk to him and apologize</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah but he wants to be left alone rn. I suggest later???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok.. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> tho… I'm worried about Shadow's reaction what happened??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> idk much all I know he heard wayyy too many comments about being a 'shadow' and it's a sensitive topic? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> liar you know what's up </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> yes I do but it's not mine to talk about. All I know is Shadow had it rough and those comments are not… acceptable you know. I dont blame Blue, he didnt know but yeesh those two need to loosen up on the banters 😫😫</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> understandable, you're so right tho.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Anyways, Team up you say? 👀 are you thinking what I'm thinking?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> if you're thinking about flooding the chat with my Classic humor and your Cryptid Self so that no one reads those messages and gets reminded and get awkward? Yes. Yes I do.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> FINALLY I CAN <em> TALK ABOUT MOTHMAN FREELY </em> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> WPFJOWFOS</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[1:39 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> you think if we were sonic characters who would each of us be?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I would be Rogue the bat fight me</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> no you would be that kid from sonic x.. chris or whatever</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> NOOO.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow is Shadow lololol. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> no no. Too easy. Shadow is Rogue I'm Shadow and Omega is… uh…. VAATI.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> FRICKEN VAATI AND HIS PET KEESE.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHO IS THIS MAN</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow's friend. He has purple hair and killer eyeliner. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok so that's?? Omega? Who would I be?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> sonic because you got that anime protagonist vibe</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> HECK YEAH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Red is Silver</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> why not tails</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> because too easy- NO HEZ THAT BER</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> BWE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> FOR THE LOVE OF- BEE!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> QPFJWPFJE? CHARMY???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> IDK MAN</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAOOO OKAY OKAY WHAT ABOUT ZELDA</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Sally, Strong Lesbian Vibes. Erune is Cream and the blue thing is Miss Fairy that keeps lecturing us lmao.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> ahem… and who is Blue?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Amy. Hammer? Check. Anger outbursts? Check. Amazing taste in fashion? Check.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> he does have good taste ngl.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> ikr????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> also I love how you claimed to be Shadow, and made Shadow Rogue and Vaati Omega like they're your group</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm rational I can lead those two. We would control the world and it will be glorious.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Nice. Wait does that mean you and I are rivals?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yes :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> sick.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways as Leader of the Shadows, I order the Topic to be changed into Mothman Rights. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> No.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I will proceed to ignore your refusal and speak about Mothman.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> NO.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> So, story time! one time I headed out and it was 4 am and for some reason I thought it would be a GOOD IDEA to go to that one convenience store that's open 24/7 so I went and found they had this flying drone and bought it okay? And then I found these weird looking skeleton death robe thing and went HMMMM. Then I found a pair of wings with a wand and went 'OOOOOH.' You can already see where I'm going. Anyways, I tied and attached everything and tried to find something that lights up and found those red lasers, bought 2 small ones and attached it to the skeleton. After I finished and put all of them together I tied this bad boy to the drone and threw it into the air. Next morning I found people talking about seeing this scary thing. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I AM mothman's ORIGIN STORY.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm. I'm terrified. You're a hazard to society.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> it was funny.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I CAN SEE THAT LMAO.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I love this and you</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> you love me and this so therefore you support me being a hazard to society? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> H. I guess.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Nice.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm supposed to be the logical serious one but ngl if I get a chance to be mischievous and deceptive I would.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> would you do that to us?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> if its harmless then yeah.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots </em> </b> <b>is now online!</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Goodness today was so busy I finally got to sit down!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hey Zee!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> hellooo- wait Vio Vio that was you?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> wow. Props to you lmao aixjejce</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> dont encourage this qifwndkef</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> I will if I want to :) you cant stop me.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>tho this reminds me of when Blue and I met</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh yeah you two already knew each other beforehand right?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah we were childhood friendsssss </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> how did you meet lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> my dad is a chief and he was called for some night duty idk but they needed him. So out of mid panic cause hey single father with no back up babysitter. He called Arcy who is basically an old friend(? Sister? They were ok friends??? But barely talked till that night?) Anyways she said she can babysit but only if she got to bring her own kid and then I'm faced with this grumpy short kid around my age that said 'Momma he ugly let's go' and I've never forgiven him for that.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> AJDLWLD MOMMA HE <em> UGLY </em> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> he really did drag me to hellll :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> lmao better than my meet up with Zelda</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh yeah ours was so stupid. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> can you top mine and Blue's?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> bet.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Go on.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vi, do you want to take the lead?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> why dont you say so :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> So, I was around 6 and I used to go shop with my sister. It was a boring time ngl. But then I ran into Zelda. Well… Zelda ran into me literally. She was running away because some 'Bully' was following her and pulled me with her. Anyways we ran off and devised a plan and managed to get him to accidentally trigger the Cucco flock in the middle of the mall. We def got grounded but we became friends and the mall was shut down for 3? Days??? The owner was p-ssed ngl but the guy helping deal with it didnt care and laughed lmao </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> huh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> also was that mall called Termina lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> YA. I STILL GOOGLE AND WATCH THE VIDEOS JUST THINKING OF THE RAW POWER AS I WHISPER 'This… this is my doing.' </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeaaaah oops. Moral of the story, don't mess with children.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[2:19 pm, Vio =&gt; Blue]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> you ok?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <b> is now online </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> obviously.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I can already feel your glare OML</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm,, ok? I think? I feel bad tho</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> I figured.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> hhh. I DONT LIKE TALKING GODDD…</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeah it's very awkward lol but I wanted to message you and uh.. apologize?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> wh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> I might have.. realized I wasnt very fair to you 😥</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> are you being serious or not I cant tell when you're using emojis lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm serious!! I want to apologize for provoking you and all. Noticed how I didnt like it when it happened to Shadow and realized I done the same to you which made me feel like shit :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO ARE YOU SERIOUS?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> dude no no if you "change" on me and treating me like I'm some sensitive little shit I will personally burn your books. I <em> like </em> our banters and insults, just frustrated that I dont win most of them.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> so??? We good?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> definitely lmao</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> tho,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em>nvm nvm</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeah Shadow is okay I talked about him, dw you can check the chat we flooded it and changed the subject so it isnt awkward and you two can go back to your usual arguments. Dont worry :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> h. Ok.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> thanks,,</p><p><br/>
<b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>np</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh.<br/>1. Shoutout to my sibling and I's stupidity which started the 'Dark Link and Tingle are best friends' train. Yes it's canon. Yes I'm crying.<br/>2. Oops have some little hurt &amp; comfort moments between the boys ^^;;;<br/>3. Vesper is Shadow's old highschool lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Batman & Banters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Namessss<br/>Colorful Lads:<br/>Hero - Green<br/>(Vio)lently reads - Vio<br/>LightOfOurLives - Red<br/>Classic Tsundere - Blue<br/>PolkaDots - Zelda<br/>Angel - Erune<br/>Hot Topic - Shadow<br/>Batman - Vaati</p><p>The Late Night Club:<br/>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE - Shadow<br/>Vampires&gt;Wolves - Dark<br/>Queen - Midna<br/>Wolves&gt;Vampires - Twilight (Princess Link)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:00 am, The Late Night Club]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> So Link 'Twilight-Twi-Dusk' Ordon, when were you going to tell us you were related to fairy boy?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em> </b> <em> : </em> I thought,,, you knew,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> Sir hooligan. If we knew then I dont think Dark would be so chill with you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh no I knew lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> h. HOW??? YOU DISLIKE FAIRY BOY???? HOW ARE YOU SO CHILL WITH TWI?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em> </b> <em> : </em> Easy. Midna.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> I said I'd break his arms and jaw if he tried to mess with Link :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em> </b> <em> : </em> Aw you love me :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's the closest you'll ever get to actual love. I have a line men cant cross, the only reason Link can is because hes not a man</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em> </b> <em> : </em> ,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> what? You're a cowBOY. It's in the NAME ISNT IT?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em> </b> <em> : </em> Why can't you just say you like me but ok point.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em> </b> <em> : </em> she really came for your life didnt she</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em> </b> <em> : </em> she really did,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh dont you start you twink 😩</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em> </b> <em> : </em> WH.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh dang. Midna did you know I respect you :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> flattery wont save you infant. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh phew I thought you were gonna use something new and creative instead of something we already know 😂😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> Im saving them since your fragile little ego wont handle it 👀</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em> </b> <em> : </em> I mean,, you asked for it lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> sHUT UP DARK</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em> </b> <em> : </em> RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. Tingle wont disrespect me like this smh :,(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> why in the world are you friends with him</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vampires&gt;Wolves</em> </b> <em> : </em> why not lol.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> I already had low expectations but holy fuck</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em> </b> <em> : </em> no cursing</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Queen</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh yeah cause theres a child here, shadow close your eyes or leave the chat</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> IM NOT A KID WTHHHH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways, twi my friend red wants to dogsit your puppers. He loves dogs let him dogsit.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Wolves&gt;Vampires</em> </b> <em> : </em> Nice. I'll send ya the details </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>MyPronounsAreHEEHEE</em> </b> <em> : </em> 👌</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[9:00 am, Pretty Boys Squad]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim </em> </b> <b>added </b> <b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <b>,</b> <b> <em> Zant</em> </b> <b>,</b> <b> <em> Shadow</em> </b> <b>, and</b> <b> <em> Dark</em> </b> <b> into the chat!</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> hello fellow attractive boys</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> why the HELL am I here. I mean I know I'm pretty but y'all ugly af so it should be ugly boys smhhh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> ow?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> I wanted to create a chat with only the pretty ones but Vaati 'only tolerates me if he has you around' so you're here if I had the choice I wouldnt have added you traitor 💅</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> if I'm going down you're coming with me Shadow I don't make the rules</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> BINCH YOU WISH YOU WERE AS PRETTY AS ME.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vaati you disgust me.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> Rude.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> lmaoo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> why is Zant here anyways, he looks like a fish out of water, so ugly I need to look away in disgust every single time he walks in. Sometimes I think he doesnt even know how to use his brain, other times I think he doesnt even have a brain.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeah he ugly as hell.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> Brains? Isnt that a name?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> wh,,, Zant no,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vaati yes!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> ? What?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> Leon is pretty we should add him,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> ???? POKEMON????? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh ffs. WRONG FRANCHISE FISH BOY. I'm beginning to question why I added him.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's the 1 thing I accept from him tho.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's because you and leon got long purple hair isnt it</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> guiltyyyy</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> as interesting as this is, Ghirahim give me ownership. Stand down and give it to me</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> why??? Last I checked I'm the most attractive here lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> oof,,, do you want me to get receipts? I heard from multiple people saying they'd choose Zant over you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> sunny suns sing songs</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> please shut up idk what you're saying and I dont want to know</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> Sing single song birds</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> what.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> PLEASE SHUT UP IM TAKING MY CROWNNN</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> just tell me why.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : ain't nothing but heartbreak </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh for the love of.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> TELLL ME WHY</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em>,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> ain't nothing but a mistake</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAAAAAAAAY </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> I want it that way~</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> what the HELL.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> LET ME SPEAK THO. Give me admin rights I got a perfect idea. You wont regret it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> tell me what it is then!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> no,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> why not.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> because it's a surprise, I got names to give all of you and the group name but it wont be the same if I just said it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <em> : </em> fine.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> perfect!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <b> is now the admin!</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Ghirahim</em> </b> <b> has been kicked out!</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> LMAO F.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> OOF.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> .FOO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> what?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> Macarons.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> I feel like I'm that one confused math gif meme rn</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm so proud to call you my brother.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Dark </em> </b> <b>added </b> <b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <b> into the chat!</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I take it back, I'm disappointed.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> ✌</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <b> left the chat!</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <b> left the chat!</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em>heLLO PRETTY BOY</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> Let's get down to business</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> to defeat!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> THE RUNS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> what?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> what?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> cant believe you had a whole group here without me 😩 Dark I'm betrayed</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> I was trying to add you!! I'm sorry :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways, Zant meet Tingle Tingle meet Zant</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> is he a fairy.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> no</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> disgusting, kick him out</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> you heard him!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> BUT IM PRETTY!!! IM THE LAST 1 STANDING-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> Omae wa mou shindeiru</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant</em> </b> <em> : </em> nani?!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zant </em> </b> <b>has been kicked out!</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> perfect</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> you're the only real 1 out here Dark ily</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> uwu</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[9:21 am, Midna =&gt; Dark]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Midna</em> </b> <em> : </em> heard you were talking to Zant and memeing with him</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> MIDNA ITS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Midna</em> </b> <em> : </em> I WONT HESITATE BINCH</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[11:30 am, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> and that is why we need to add Vaati here.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I cant believe your brother thought it was a great idea to add tingle into that chat lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> it is funny tho ^^;;</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> IKR. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> WAIT RED NO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> but yeah I dont mind adding Vaati.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> y'all so stupid why are you adding our rivals in</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> 'y'all' </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Green add the e-boy.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> in kinda doing av thing right no3 sorry</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> then dont text and focus</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> unlike SOMEONE HERE who LEAVES PEOPLE ON READ, he has the manners to let us know what's up.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> you forget to reply ONE TIME and everyone comes for your head this is horrible.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> glad we understand each other &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I hate you so much</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> feelings mutual </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> :(((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways, why not let Red add him?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I can do that!!! Gimme his number</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> kk gonna dm you it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> this is horrible.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> thank you for your unnecessary input, now can we please decide what anime to watch</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I know,, Green wanted to watch MHA cause 'Deku said Green Rights' or something but I wanna watch Haikyuu again since they're bringing it back.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> you like sports??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's funny okay?? I like nishinoya hes hyper and strong lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> assign me. Which one am I?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Tsukki. Nerdy looking but SmugTM and has too many comments to make about people like you. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> you answered that so quickly omg skfjejfejxke is he really a nerd?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> glasses = nerd. Besides he seems to look like hes the only 1 with braincells except he rlly doesnt have as many kinda like you lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> says the guy with actual glasses, though I'm honored you said I look like I do have braincells.. my disguise is effective… I've deceived everyone :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm not a nerd!!! First of all, I wear contacts. Second of all, these glasses turn to sunglasses when I'm out on a sunny day. So is it really nerdy? No. It isnt.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok ok what about Zelda?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shimizu, stronk and fast. Yachi for Erune cause 'smol' and 'innocent'.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Awww. What about Red and Green?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yamaguchi for Red cause hes soft and yet has mad respect to you. Sugawara for Green cause 'mother hen' energy but,,, he could also be Tanaka cause hes cursed chaotic b-stard.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> the fact you gave him Suga and Tanaka is terrifying..</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> oops?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> what about Shadow?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> uh,,, frick wait. FRICK WHAT WAS HIS NAME???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> THE OWL GUY- UH. THE ONE WHO GETS UPSET BUT THE MOMENT SOMEONE PRAISES HIM HE GOES BATSH-T CRAZY HAPPY- UGH WHAT WAS HE CALLED??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> bo… bokuto?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>THATS FRICKEN NARUTO.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> FAKE FAN THATS BORUTO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> FRICK. IM NOT FAKE I JUST CANT READ</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> WELL GUESS WHAT?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> NEITHER CAN I!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE YOURE A BOOKWORM???????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I JUST REALIZED IT DIDNT MAKE SENSE BUT I REALLY WANTED TO SAY THAT</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHAT THE H3LL LMAO AKDJEJFJE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> OOPS????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok ok what about you?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm fricken Kuroo because :))) hes cool.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Or is it because you lowkey want to hint you think Shadow is your friend since Kuroo and Bokuto are friends? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em>. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I just realized that,,, NVM NVM I'm disgusted.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOU CANT TAKE IT BACK</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere </em> </b> <b>deleted a message!</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I JUST DID</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> WELL. GUESS WHAT BLUE? I HAVE SCREENSHOTS. SO YOU CANT WIN</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> NOOOOOO!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways. Thank you for your Anime Wisdom you weeb. You just outed yourself.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shut your Up.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> speaking of Shadow tho, they're taking such a long time to add 1 person into the chat.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> tru</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> wonder what's taking them so long lol.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[11:43 am, MagicHours]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHUT UP VAATI WE WONT DO THAT ENTRANCE ITS SO STUPID</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHY NOT</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> Fellas please I'm just trying to add him into the chat.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> we need an Entrance tho. An iconic one!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHATS SO BAD WITH RICKROLL</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> ITS NOT BAD I JUST DON'T WANT VI TO LEAVE THE CHAT :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <em> : </em> wth I was your best friend you're picking him over me for SHAME SHADOW FOR <em> SHAME </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHUT YOUR UP!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOURE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!!!! CHILL!!!!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[11:44 am, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> bet it's nothing lol.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeah tru.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> lurking this chat is very fun didkrse </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hi Erune!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> hello DemonSpawn</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> RESPECT THE LADIES</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I DO IM JUST NOT A SIMP.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Lol it's okay Blue, it's an inside joke</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh,,, what's the joke?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> 'I may look like a babey but I will fight you with a spoon and win if you try me.'</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeaaah, to which I said 'You're supposed to be an angel why are you acting like a demon?' and she just said, without hesitation, 'bet.' and left it at that.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> oops?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> dang.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> it be like that lol</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives </em> </b> <b>added </b> <b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <b> into the chat!</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vaati</em> </b> <b> is now </b> <b> <em>Batman</em> </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> What up nerds :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> hes here!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> sorry it took so long 😩 the e-boy wanted a dramatic entrance but I took away his rights.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hi Vaati.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> what did you guys do to convince him?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> unimportant. The important thing is hes here 💃💃💃</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I guess.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's real embarrassing to be here ngl. I'm surrounded by toddlers.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hm, is that so? Because if you think about it, usually we want an iconic entrance to impress and flex on others so that they like you? Why waste time trying to figure that out if you actually thought this is embarrassing? Contradicting much?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)))) </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> you provoked her what did you expect lmao </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> this is backstabbing you're siding with them instead of me</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I feel so popular keep fighting for me lololol </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> disgusting bye.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> we still on for chess later?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> obviously yes.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I've never been so confused,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> y'all I'm disgusted,, Dark wants to do a tiktok video with me </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> you have tiktok yourself dont act like a saint</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh same! I look at the cooking and baking ones lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> you're bad at cooking and baking tho</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm trying to learn!!</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hot Topic</em></b><em>:</em> IM NOT DISGUSTED BY THAT IM DISGUSTED AT THE FACT I HAVE TO SHOW UP ON <em>HIS</em> <em>TIKTOK</em> AND HAVE PEOPLE GO 'Aw his babey bwothew is so cute' or some sh-t.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> aw his babey bwothew- *gets knocked out by a bat*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> *sets bat down*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> Are these two friends or???? Because???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> please dont question it lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> already did lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> as nice as this is I got to gooo have fun!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads </em> </b> <b>is now offline</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Bye Vio!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Cya</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> there goes the person I'm closest to :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> wh. What am I? A roach?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> he wears purple like me and his name starts with V. We are closer than you and him will ever be. You're here but virtually? You're far away 😩</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ROOD. And bet? I'm closer to him, we have a <em> temple </em> on a mountain together and a dog and a parrot!!! Beat that!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> Minecraft doesnt count!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> yes it does!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> ladies calm down the guy has two hands lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> unlike you when I see you say goodbye to those hands!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> WH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHADOW NO!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> IF I GET RID OF THEM YOU WONT TYPE STUPID SH-T LIKE THAT SMH THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Boys settle down before I call Zelda</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I love Zee,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> same</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> same</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> same,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOU DIDNT EVEN MEET HER </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> YES I DID</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> NO?????? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHES BLONDE AND SHORT AND VERY SASSY!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>FFS OUR ZELDA IS A REDHEAD</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> O. OH.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> I THOUGHT YOH WERE TALKING ABIUR THE ZELDA FROM THE,,, POWER TEAM- YOU KNOW? THE SHORT ONE IN THE SAME YEAR AS ME?? SHES IN THE RED GROUP(? SECTION?) SOPHOMORE CLASS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> omg hes talking about Zelda Aiden, the one friends with Link from the Basil group</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> IM SORRY. ITS NOT <em> MY FAULT </em> THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME NAME! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> disgraceful. Kick him out.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> 😔</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> bold of you to assume I need your word to kick him out, it's just I'm just not the admin :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Perish Perish Perish</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> guys dont be mean </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah dont be mean blue.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I WAS ON YOUR SIDE YOU LITTLE SH-T!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> really? Dont recall.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> wait the little guy is a sophomore??? I thought he was a freshman- YOURE AN A$$ SHADOW</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> actually yes! hes short and quiet and looks younger but really he is a sophomore!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> aww</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> bad@ss*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah I think the guy liked that zelda but idk lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm throwing the romance out the window, if he likes her he does if he doesn't he doesnt. Either way, it's not our business so let's not??? Talk???? About their deal? Lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm just saying!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> theres more to life than romance, gossip, and world domination Vaati istg 🤦♂️</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> why wait for romance when you can have a sword fight</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> exactly!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> sword fight?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> GREEN!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Greenie Beanie</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> heyo!!! I heard sword fight and wanted to join in lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> unfortonately you're not back yet :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> unfortunately* and we are coming home!! Tomorrow!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)))))) 🔪</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> has it really been a week</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's why Vi is offline, yesterday the ladies and us went shopping lol and he bought the most stuff</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> isnt kakariko expensive tho what in the world was he buying</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> we kinda shared but he paid for the most stuff we wanted to get for you guys as sorry gifts for leaving you alone :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's a surprise tho we cant tell you what it is!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> HECK-- WHY WOULD YOU TWO DO THAT- we love you guys but you didnt have to get us gifts!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> dw!!! We love u too!!! And we wanted to!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> aww the children are buying each other gifts lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> we bought u something too!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> wh. You just met me. what.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vio knows about you and bought you a gift based on Shadow's replies. :) we bought you a necklace that looks like your pet gufuu :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> H?????? holy sh-t you guys are too,,,, pure? I'm disgusted wth I'm going offline</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> he loves it doesnt he</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh ya he does but cant verbalize it lol.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> nice.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> you guys shopped, I was more interested in the food. It was so good omg omg. I'll miss it :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> you can search up the recipes tho right?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> tru.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> dang Erune would you choose the food over me?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow, sweetie,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> :,) oh no.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> shes gonna kill you right here right now</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Angel</em></b><em>:</em> <em>sweetie I dont know you enough to choose you over food how can you assume such a thing when you should know the answer,,</em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I knew she was going to kill me but dang.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> dw maybe in the future I'll like you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ???? <em> 'Maybe'?????? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> did I stutter?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Erune is terrifying how can a red be this scary what.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> you underestimate us :3 we are called power for a reason :3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> wth.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways dont mind me I'll just prepare a funeral for Shadow- do you have any last words?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I ACTUALLY PREPARED A SPEECH FOR THAT!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> FOR YOUR OWN????? FUNERAL????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> NO MY LAST WORDS SHUT UP.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ahem.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> a shadow... usually only ever follows its body... It never gets to lead the way.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Today…. I faced the enemy… on my own.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> what is he going on about?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> BLUE.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> LET ME FINISH IM DYING HERE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> OH YOURE NOT DONE?? I WAS ACTUALLY CLOSE TO CRYING OOPS-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> cant believe I'm Shadow's enemy</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> AS I WAS SAYING… ahem. On my own, and it felt pretty good. But that still...</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> GOD MAKE IT <em> STOP </em> IT ACTUALLY SOUNDS DRAMATIC BUT REAL??? LIKE IT HAPPENED?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>   <b> <em>BLUE </em> </b> <em> LET ME TALK. </em> THO-- IDK?? MAYBE IT JUST MEANS IM VERY GOOD AT ACTING LOL</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> nah I bet he didnt die</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> if he did we would bring him back! no death!!! &gt;:,(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Red ily</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> ILY2</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways fellas if I die do the coffin dance or something idk I want it to be a party</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'll do it for you</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> bro,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> at least he stopped his speech lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> -peppa pig voice- you are very rude! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> peppa????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> pig.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Cow</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> what?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> word association!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Horse!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Dog</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Cat!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Mouse</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> rat</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vio</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> AOFU3IFJEVQP</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I mean you're right,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> RIP Vio-Rat-let. May you rest in peace. Ameen </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> F.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> f.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> F</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> F.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[6:00 pm, We are Family]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>Link</em></b><em>:</em> Which one of you let out the cuccos.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> wasnt me, you know I dont come to your rotten farm unless its monday.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm not mad, I just wanna know. <b>@</b> <b> <em>Tingle</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> don't look at me! Look at <b>@</b> <b> <em>Shadow</em> </b>. I was busy trying to find gems!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> What?! I didnt let them out!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> You disrespect me in my own house this is very disappointing.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FierceMoonDiety</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FierceMoonDiety</em> </b> <em> : </em> hello children.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> Wait who</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hi Oni :D</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> the,,, the guy has a phone?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oni what is your name</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FierceMoonDiety</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm Fierce Deity and I reside in the moon? Its straight forward.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> no,, but,,, how did you change it??? It was Oni when I added you last night,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FierceMoonDiety</em> </b> <em> : </em> Do you think your petty technology can stop me?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> he asked tingle to change it </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FierceMoonDiety</em> </b> <em> : </em> I feel treason.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm very proud!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> speaking of names!! Fairy boy change your name to fairy boy.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> but I'm known as Link.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> boomer,,,, please,,, there are other links like Vio and Twilight… give yourself a name so we dont have to mix you up. And since you're known as fairy boy then,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm not a boomer, I'm very hip and I've been following the mainstream media!! I even downloaded toktik and did some collabs with Dark!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm blocking you. its duets and I dont want to associate myself with you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> WOAH HES NOT EVEN A <em> REAL </em> FAIRY!!! IF ANYONE GETS TO BE CALLED THAT ITS ME!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm so ashamed calling you 4 adults my relatives 🤦♂️</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> we,, arent really related but we are close friends that became family,,, excluding Tingle.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em>OI. YOU WANT ME IN THE FAMILY YOU GOTTA ADD TINGLE TOO WE ARE A PACKAGE DEAL.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> excluding Dark and Tingle.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh wow… didnt know it did that...</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FierceMoonDiety</em> </b> <em> : </em> aw but I enjoy their companionship.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> HHHHH of course you do.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways. I think I know a fitting name, but first.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FierceMoonDiety </em> </b> <b>is now </b> <b> <em>Oni</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Link</em> </b> <b> is now </b> <b> <em>Time</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> fitting?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> I find this very disrespectful.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh I get it because you're a TIME less moron?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> what?! No! It's because of the ocarina of time! You know!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh yea,, I remember it was that one story that bored me to death. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> why do I even try to talk to you</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> because the fans love me and you want to steal my spotlight.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> istg tho if I see one more pov video from you on tiktok I'll kill you myself</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> I LOOK VERY HANDSOME THO THE COMMENT SECTION SAYS SO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> I feel embarrassed reading this.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> same,,, anyways I think it's cool, my friends and I been referring to you as Fairy boy so it's nice knowing you got a nickname</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> your friends talk about me??? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh yeah. All good things tho dw, it was about the time Vio scared off Tingle and Green was crying </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh I remember that!!! I've felt so proud.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> aw I'm glad uwu</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> proud of VIO not you smh. You're a terrifying man that I'd rather avoid.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tingle</em> </b> <em> : </em> aw but I'm going to be a beautiful fairy then what are you gonna do :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Time</em> </b> <em> : </em> still avoid you?? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> hahaha</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> h. What.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm laughing.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh. God, forgot you adults dont know the new laughs.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> I do! Its heheheh and kekekek</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Shadow</em></b><em>:</em> <em>Stop</em>. That's not it!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> what's the new one then?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> ahem. Like this.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> 😂 if you're detached from tech and use lots of emojis.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> or akgjepgjejfjrjg</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh. Then. Hm. Wait.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> 😂</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> 😄</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> took some time but you got it!! Well done :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dark</em> </b> <em> : </em> they're <em> bonding </em> the boomer and zoomer!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> shut up dark.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> I find these very useful 👍</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> :) you're welcome</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Oni</em> </b> <em> : </em> thank you problem child.</p><p><br/><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I. You know what. Seems iconic, I'll take it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Chapter's Guest Stars that appeared/were mentioned (That might make a come back or not idk) anyways they are:<br/>Ghirahim, Zant, Zelda Aiden (Minish Cap Zelda), Midna, Twilight, Dark, Time, and Oni (and Tingle)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Detectives & Pranksters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Namessss<br/>Colorful Lads:<br/>Hero - Green<br/>(Vio)lently reads - Vio<br/>LightOfOurLives - Red<br/>Classic Tsundere - Blue<br/>PolkaDots - Zelda<br/>Angel - Erune<br/>Hot Topic - Shadow<br/>Batman - Vaati</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>[9:00 am, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Anyone know where Greenie is? I need his help lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> nope but is there anything I can do???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Not rlly it's just I think he took my notes and didnt return them yet if we shared that class I would have asked :( but thanks anyways!! &lt;333</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok!! &lt;33</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Speaking of that, where is he D: I didnt hear from him since last night.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> I know where he is lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> rlly?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah. I'm watching him and Shadow rn.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's creepy wth</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> they're having a meme battle!!! I wasnt spying or something, if anything I want to leave but I cant since SOMEONE owes me lunch.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> OH. Sorry for assuming the worst, you got a rat vibe and I didnt help it 😔</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> thank????? You????????? Or?? No problem????? Idk if I'm getting insulted or not?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Send us a video of their battle pls thx.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> 👍</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <b> sent a video! (You can hear both Green and Shadow trying to sing famous annoying songs badly, Shadow is T-posing and Green is doing the floss. Vaati is throwing comments off camera.)</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> send help.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> omg</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> aww they look like they're having fun &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> they are!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> they rlly are. Ok ok Vaati can u tell Greenie I need to talk to him later?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> sure.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> ty!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> ahhh I wish I can stay online but teacher is here :(( see u later!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's ok!! see u!!! Ilysm </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> ily2!!!! Bye bye!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <b> is now offline </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> wish I had someone who says Ily to me 😔</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> maybe if you were more respectful someone might :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> W H.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em>guys be nice!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> She does have a point tho. We dont gossip about anyone unless it's obviously a joke. We respecc people. (Except Tingle and Vaati their rights are taken away.)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> I DIDNT GOSSIP THO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> you did about Zelda Aiden and her Best Friend Link :/ they're FRIENDS and we should respect that. So when you admit you were in the wrong for gossiping about someone outside this group then its chill.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> so you're telling me I have to gossip about people in this group??? Doesnt that make you two faced?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> we gossip here about each other as a JOKE and to each other's faces not behind each other's backs. We dont really mean it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> X for doubt.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> You worded it a bit badly, srry Blue. What we mean is: We call each other out if we do something problematic cause friends have to advise each other in order to grow annnnd some are a joke like Red setting Shadow on fire <em> oops </em>. But, talking about someone's business? Nah we dont want that here. You either chill out and respect people and their lives. Or you leave. Simple :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> ah. Ok ok. Got it. Apologies, your highness.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> oooh I like that, imma keep that :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> hello light dwellers it's me. ya boi. And- yo what happened lmaoooo </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow!!! Please save me!! they're arguing again and they're making me upset :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Y'all how dare you make the kid upset hes a babey and will kill us with his tears.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Bet.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oopsie</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> what happened anyways??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> I got vibe checked 😔</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> rip</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> his vibes were ugly we just saved him. Wisdom for the Win!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> mhm ;)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> wth this fic is supposed to be crack and humor why is there an argument lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> the walls!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> HES DOING IT AGAIN</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> they can quiver under my power I'm not afraid.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I feel like <em> somewhere out there </em>, if i did that i would have gotten tackled.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> W H.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHUT UP CHICKEN LITTLE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I. Do I look like that chicken. He's a coward and I am not a coward!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> I wish something could make you two have truce :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm. You guys are making me sad :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> lmaoooo that was a vine reference I'm so happy.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Red I'll make it up to you by getting you ice cream?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> we can play animal crossing together later!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Red I'll hug you the moment I see you I'm so sorry for upsetting you!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I know Grandma is making soup for dinner do you want to drop by for some?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> uh… I'd let you pet gufuu..? Would that help?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> !!!! Qkxjwkf idk but seeing you all try to cheer me up is very endearing it means a lot and I wanna cry omg ily guys. &lt;333 Yes Vaati that would help!! I appreciate it!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> We love you too!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> &lt;3333</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[10:31 am, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Did you guys hear that?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> someone played AllStar using the speakers. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah but that last part tho how they mentioned "it was requested by a freshman" in some weird robotic voice???? that was fricken weird. I'm betting on Shadow.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I wish I was as iconic. But, it was not m e.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> rlly? Then where were you hm?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I was asleep, like a normal person.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> we??? Are in school???????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> he rlly did pass out. I watched Vio balance books on his head till he got jumpscared by the song only to continue singing with it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> T H A T WAS YOU?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> way to go Green :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> OOPS.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> this is so rude why cant you let me get decent sleep.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> sorry :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> no you're not</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah I'm not lololol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> still curious over who did it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> same :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> and I'm going to figure it out 👁👄👁</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> WHY THAT SET OF EMOJIS??!? STOP THAT.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> why the frick are you so cursed.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> can we drop this so I can go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> please.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> fine.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> :/</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:42 am, Vio =&gt; Blue]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> You're not going to stop huh?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> NOPE. I'm curious as hell who would pull this prank and I WILL find out.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Then I came to the right guy. 😌</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> I have an <em> idea </em>.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> go on</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Do you want to set our differences aside till we figure out who the guy behind the prank is?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> LETS DO IT</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Let's*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok ok starting now lol. Anyways, you be Watson ok?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> woah why are YOU sherlock?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Because I'm smarter lol.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I beg to differ</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> then beg :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I. WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN A$$???????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Takes one to know one.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm calling this partnership off and I'm going to fight you when I see you :/ </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em>Wait no!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm sorry!! Ok ok I'll stop messing around now. :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> GOOD. FEEL THE GUILT LIKE A PATHETIC WORM!</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Vio</em></b><em>:</em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> anyways, who are you suspicious of?</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Vio</em></b><em>: </em>Dang- anyways.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Green. Memes? Also he was READY to sing along as if he was expecting it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's too obvious tho. Def suspicious but Green is Green. He vibes to anything lol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeah, that's why I'm 70% sure.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> what about Zelda?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> She has projects and exams, don't think she would have the time for it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> You're out of the picture because you have no humor.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> oml you died when I said you don't have humor RIP RIP.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> RUDE. IM <em> VERY </em> HUMOROUS. (Also Teach was going around had to go afk for a bit I didnt die)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Nah. (That's ok, dw dw.)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm <em> Still </em> suspicious of Shadow. He might have planned this :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Probably. He's 50/50</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> what about Vaati?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> He doesn't go to our school lol. Would be caught trespassing.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> you right you right</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> hmmm</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> Red isnt in the picture I mean guy is barely online hes suffering with assignments.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yeah, rip.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> tho.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> ..</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh my godddd</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> 👀</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> Erune is left. Oh my god.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> She has chaotic energy. She would also be brave enough to pull a stunt like this.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> OOOOH SH-T YOU'RE <em> RIGHT! </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> IKR</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok ok I'm going to list them.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Suspicious of: Green (70%) Shadow (50%) Erune (85%)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Eliminated: You, Red, Zelda, Vaati, and I.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> wait how are you Eliminated &gt;:0 maybe YOU were the one who did it</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> dude I came home a few days ago and I want to avoid any interaction. Do you think pulling a stunt like this would bring me moments of peace? Maybe if it was months later I might have done it, but not rn.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> you have a point but I'm still squinting at you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh well.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> how do we make sure tho</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> by questioning them.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> wouldnt that make it obvious tho?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> not if you hid it in a casual convo ;) watch and learn </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em>:/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> also worth pointing out (I think). If you look at the video of the meme battle, Green did sing allstar. And I know it's a bit far fetched, but maybe he was thinking about the prank a lot to the point he slipped it in? Tho it's a classic so idkkkk</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> no no you got a point. A <em> bit </em> far fetched, but still plausible. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Suspicious of: Green (79%) Shadow (50%) Erune (85%)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> YEET.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok ok we strike at 6 pm.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> why then?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Everyone would be free and would reply asap. Its better to have the interrogation during then when the convo is lively. :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> Aight let's go Watson.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'll thanos snap you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> No u</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh rip I'm dead.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> here lies Vio-Rat-let. In a hole he built for himself. 😔</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> F. 😔</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> shut up you're supposed to be dead not paying respects to yourself.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh! Then.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> 💀✌</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> better.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOURE DEAD YOU CANT SMILE</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHUT UP I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[6:05 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Fellas, I've caught the boredom.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> mood.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> same. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm not bored but rip to y'all.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> We get it Erune, can you spare us the cure to it :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> no.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> WH!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm kidding Bluey &lt;3 dw dw how about we play a game?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> H.. ajxjd </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Look at what you did, you flustered him.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHUTTT YOUR UP!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> it's ok bluey &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Disgusting.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> why do you wound me :( I'll complain to Red about you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> bet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives </em> </b> <b>is now online</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Reddie :( hes hurting me.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Bluey we talked about this :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> H. You. HHH. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> As entertaining as it is to watch Blue get flustered by all of you. Can we please focus on whatever game Erune had in mind?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh I didn't have any!!! I just suggested playing something ajxjecs</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm actually trying to figure out how to say Bluey.. . Like is it Blue-ee.. blue-ii like Blue eye?? Or???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I think it's like… blue wii? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Really? I read it as 'Blue-eeey'?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> y'all taking like I'm not here smh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> dw bluey we always notice you.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHUT UPPP</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Shadow pls tone it down he will turn into Red instead. :) we cant have two Reds.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOU A$$HOLES OH MY GODD</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>you right.. 😔</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> guys please?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok uwu</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> uwu</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> Good evening children.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> says the short one lolol</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> IM ONLY 4'9 SHUT UP</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> hehe shortie</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> ANYWAYS. Since the gang is all here. Game time?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> !!! I wanna play a game!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok! Ok! What tho.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> What if we play "What would you do"?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> OOOO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh my gosh I loved that game!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh yeah!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ???? What???? Is it?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> It's a game! Basically, we give an 'objective' and you have to exaggerate how you would pull it off!! Zee wanna give a demonstration?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> gladly! Vio, your goal is heist! You have to steal something important (like a gem or whatever idk) from an enemy! How would you do it?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Dang wh?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : that's so… specific? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oml</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> Yikes.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm mostly concerned with the fact he's been typing for a while</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>  it's already been a minute holy sh-t Vi you ok?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> First, I'd try to analyze the enemy and figure out their weaknesses and strengths. How will I accomplish that? By getting close! That's right I will "join" the enemy and then offer security, make them trust me then after I gained their trust and they open up to me I will go asking questions trying to make them think I'm interested but in reality I'm just looking for their weakness. I give them a week or month to get them to talk and then I use their weakness to my advantage and in the end get my gem then I take my leave. Thank you for listening.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> .</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> God Dang.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> wow</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I???? Vio????? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I did say to exaggerate.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's so brutal OML.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> still… succeeded? I do hope we never become enemies now tho.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> dude Idk how to feel rn other than 'Fear.' that's fricken terrifying wth</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> ha wimp.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> you got something to say there Bluey?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> H.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok. Sounded like you got that from experience but ok.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> who wants to go next?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> ME!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> oop!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> well then.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok!! Your scenario is "Your friend asks you to set them on a blind date." what will you do?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> uh. Who is it?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> what?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> who is the friend! I need to imagine it!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> uh.. let's go with Vio.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : huh???? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok I'll set Vio up with someone who fits his style like they enjoy the quiet and introverted but also someone who is smart enough to flip his world upside down because <em> excitement </em>. Someone who probably also listens to his theories and humors it even though it sounds insane. The date would be at a library or some haunted deserted school idk. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> That… That actually sounds nice.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> I- DID YOU JUST SAY GOING TO SOME ABANDONED SCHOOL AS A FIRST DATE "NICE"?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHUT UP</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> QKDJWKFKEF VIO BE LIKE "HEY THERE DEMONS ITS YA BOI AND I BROUGHT MY BOYF THIS TIME"</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> PERHAPS.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I need bleach this is horrible.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> What will you do? Dye your hair?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> no pour it onto your books and set it on fire.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>(Vio)lently reads</em></b><em>:</em> Bet.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> Why are you two like this?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:34 pm, Blue =&gt; Vio]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> Still Teaming up?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Definitely.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> 👍</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[6:35 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> idk but it's funny. Anyways!!! Give me my government assigned scene!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> uh yeah sure but anyone else wanna take it from here? (Specifically Green or Vi cause they already got one and answered!)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> I got one!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh? </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> can I get government rights?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> sure go for it,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> hm???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> can I be next?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> up to Vi!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Your Scene: Your friend asked for help to get revenge on someone, what do you do?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Easy.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> dw Red you're next.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> of course. Of course it is easy.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHHH IM CURIOUS</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> First, I'll go figure out where the person lives or their daily routine. Then when they're out of the house I'll sneak in and move things probably an inch or 2 to the left or something. Then I'll switch the photos around so they think it's the photos that are tripping them up. Andddd end it with a promise that's cut off so they can always live in fear because they never got to read the full promise :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm pretty sure that's illegal. You'll have to face time or something.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'll just visit Fairy Boy :) </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> how??? Does he????? Fix it??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> he's nicknamed Time, visiting him = facing Time. face time. :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em>h.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's so smart omg</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em>Ping! Harvard wants to know your location.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> VI THE WALLS. WE DON'T HAVE HARVARD OR WHATEVER WE HAVE SHEIKAH UNI OF TECHNOLOGY OR SOMETHING IDK</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> onto Red.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Your Scene: You just saw a beggar get robbed and he's helpless. What do you do?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> oh that poor man &gt;&lt;;;</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> um. I'd chase the bad guy if I didn't already lose him and ask why he would do such a thing and try to convince him to return it. If I lost the bad person. I'll just go to the beggar and ask how much him need and how much they lost and give him a bit extra than that and try to get him something to help him?? Like coupons for food idk whatever he need…? Either way, I'll try to help!!!! :(((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> this kid is so pure he rlly lives up to his name wth I'm going to get blinded.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> I only had Red for a short while but if anything happens to him I'll end everyone and then myself.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> same</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> in this house we support and love Red.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Soft,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> How can he be so sweet dang,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's Red for ya!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> I guess,,, can I go next? Or?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Sure!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Your Scene: you're a knight in a far off kingdom, the prince/ss is expected to marry some random prince dude idk anyways but they ain't interested. What do you do?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> support them to marry him and then when it's time to strike we poison him and he dies. Now he dies and we get both kingdoms for ourselves :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> What if they catch you??</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> Obviously I would have planned it to put the blame on some other guy. Idk how but I would.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> No death :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> ngl I would have asked for some fake marriage or something to convince them to call it off 😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Same ^</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Zee if we were in a fantasy setting, can I be your knight in shining armor?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> qpcjwkfow yes sure &lt;33</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> :D &lt;333</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> who's left?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Me and Angel I think?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm so pleased my nickname is that :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Which one wants to go first?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> me idk if I'll be free in the next few minutes so can I go?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> yeah sure!!! </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ok! Your Scene: Your boss turned out to be a clown that is so strict. Their rules are unbelievably enforced and you're getting tired of their nagging presence. What do you do?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> Put music on and avoid interactions 24/7. I'm probably working for money so I'll just try to peacefully make my way through it without provoking. If necessary I'll try to find a solution and talk to them. If not I'll just avoid them.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Niceee</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> that's so mature</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> wise choice honestly.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> ngl I would have tried to prank them somehow.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> how?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> idk something simple yet chaotic?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> my turn!!! :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Your Scene: You found a magical item except after using it for the first time, it cursed your friend for an eternal dance battle. They won't stop till they get beaten. What do you do?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hold my bow Erune, I got a battle to win! Obviously I'll dance but I'll bring backup :) I'll get Shadow to join me and dance with me! Then, we can do tag teams and have breaks but the other won't so when they drop and we continue dancing we will win!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em>..... do I get to do tiktok dances tho…</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <em> : </em> beat them up I'll hold your bow!! (Gtg see ya!!! Ilysm!!)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Angel</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> sure. (Bye!!! Ily2!)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm in. (Bye 'Rune!)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> BreakDance Shadow BreakDANCEEEEE! (SEE YA!!!)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I will uvu</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hero</em></b><em>: </em>ty</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Bye Erune!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> See ya DemonSpawn!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Wait do we stop playing cause one of us left</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> I mean,, idk? I'd be up for continuing.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> See ya Erune!! Idk if I'd be up for it. It's fun but I think it's betterwwith everyone included.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> better with*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> *shrugssss*</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> you did not just "*shrugs*" omg qkxjej</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> he rlly did.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> and I'm the edgy one.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vaati you're the only one who called himself edgy 😂😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHHHH LET ME BULLY</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> Bet? I can beat you at anything :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> Oh rlly? Bet.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Ahem! May I have your attention</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Batman</em> </b> <em> : </em> ??? Yeah</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> Hm?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Is Shadow here?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I am?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> you were the one who planned allstar prank weren't you?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> we caught you red handed :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> HUH?????</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> oml you guys are still hung up on that?!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> when I said I wanted truce I didnt mean this omg alxnej</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> What's going on?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Blue and I set our differences aside to figure out which one of y'all pulled the allstar prank! We figured it out :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> if you look at Vio's questions, he purposefully (... on purpose?? idk. ANYWAYS) wanted to get rights to figure out who it was by asking questions on what you would do and link it to the prank. To see if theres any clue :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> Erune is out because she seems as busy as Red. She was the most likely in our list but we eliminated her because she would rather solve a problem than be part of one.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> he got a point there…</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> we suspected Green, but because of the date thing he put Vio on. He is <em> too </em> predictable to be able to pull this thing off without us already knowing :/</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> RUDE?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> huh.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>(Vio)lently reads</em> </b> <em> : </em> and Shadow, he just said to Erune's scene he would "just prank them somehow" and if you look at it, the manager could be replaced with school :) and our school has some strong rules to follow :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> H.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Classic Tsundere</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOURE BUSTED BINCH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I guess I am :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> and I was so sure I managed to get away with it dang...</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> how did you pull it off?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> a true prankster never reveals his secrets!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> Dang and you almost got away!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> Sad isnt it? If it wasnt for these meddling kids I would have gotten away</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> was… was that supposed to be a scooby doo reference?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hot Topic</em> </b> <em> : </em> I was trying to but I can not remember if thats the right quote akxnenf</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> OH MY GOD- I WISH I CAN STAY BUT I REALIZED I DIDNT FINISH MY HOMEWORK- OH NO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> GO GO GO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> you need any of us to help?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'll ask if I do! Gtg!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>PolkaDots</em> </b> <b> is now offline</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Hero</em> </b> <em> : </em> There she goes, the princess on a journey to homework-ville.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>LightOfOurLives</em> </b> <em> : </em> hehe!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[7:19 pm, Vio =&gt; Shadow]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> it was Red wasn't it?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I have no idea what you're talking about.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I see you read and chose not to respond for a while and that BOTHERED ME- YES WE TEAMED UP! HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> a true detective never revealed his secrets :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> :(</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> :,((</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> ok fine. Your answer to the scene about how you would get revenge. You said you will move the furniture and switch up the photos to trip them up as a cover up. Almost like you were the pictures while Red pranked all of us it was nice to think about but far fetched, still wanted to make sure. :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> THATS SO FAR FETCHED I DONT LIKE HOW ITS CORRECT!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> it was just a hunch I could have been wrong but you blurted it out anyways :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> Smh…</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> Blue knows too and he went along with it. He liked the idea of us knowing but the rest not knowing for some reason aodjefjd</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> Someday I'll prank you and you wont even know it was me.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Vio</em> </b> <em> : </em> bet.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[7:21 pm, Blue =&gt; Red]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> it was you?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> H- MAYBE!!! IM SORRY :( </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Blue</em> </b> <em> : </em> nah it's ok I just wanted to check lol I like being right.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> :( you win this time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[7:23 pm, The Pranksters]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm not the only one who almost had a heart attack right there,,,, right?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Erune</em> </b> <b> is now online</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Erune</em> </b> <em> : </em> SAMEEEE I actually thought they caught on!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> Vi figured it was actually Red lmaoooo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> hehe!! Blue dmed me too!!! he thinks it was me all along uwu</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS WORKED HAHA!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Erune</em> </b> <em> : </em> THEY WERE SO CLOSE THO!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Erune</em> </b> <em> : </em> I'm on a call with Zee rn and shes laughing so hard aidnwid</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I was the mask you all used :,)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> and I was the second mask haha!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> this was your idea Red!!!! so they're kinda right!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Erune</em> </b> <em> : </em> Technically he planned it and gave us our roles. it was terrifying sneaking around ngl.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> I feel so smart akdjsjdjer</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> YOU DESERVE IT THO OMLLL IM SO PLEASED!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> you almost blew our cover Green when you sang AllStar akxjef</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> SHHH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> Either way. it was a pleasure doing business with you guys!! thanks a bunch!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Green</em> </b> <em> : </em> np!! whenever you need a prankster team we are here :)</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> I appreciate that!! you guys were so good honestly! with Zee managing to get Nayru and Hylia in on this I'm so glad! Erune ty for talking to Din!!! and Farore omg Green thanks! you guys helped out!! I mean I know they were mostly ok with it cause we wanted Vi and Blue to work together and to bond but dang it rlly worked!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Erune</em> </b> <em> : </em> np np! zee says you're welcome btw!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shadow</em> </b> <em> : </em> I was so sure they would have caught all of us honestly. its so fricken funny akxjejfe. I didnt do much I just acted like I was part of it all along ajdjejfje</p><p><br/><b> <em>Red</em> </b> <em> : </em> which helped out!!! Now, we have actual proof those two CAN work together despite their denial!! Isn't that something!! kk I gtg now :( byeee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sick Leaves & Job Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Namessss<br/>Colorful Lads:<br/>Hero - Green<br/>(Vio)lently reads - Vio<br/>LightOfOurLives - Red<br/>Classic Tsundere - Blue<br/>PolkaDots - Zelda<br/>Angel - Erune<br/>Hot Topic - Shadow<br/>Batman - Vaati</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[5:39 am, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hey I dont feel so awesome so I'm probably gonna skip tomorrow ok???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh? You ok??? Is everything alright?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait sh-t I meant DMS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We can move it there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> and have to explain it over again here?? Nah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Good point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> But uh yeah, dont feel too good (wtf life is vibe checking me again) and I'll stay at home for the time being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll get you a copy of my notes ok? I can also help with homework??? I mean we don't have school today so it's okay. Hopefully by tomorrow it would be mostly gone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd appreciate that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> less work for me ya know :) gets the chance to use others :)) perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wow you'd use me? I'm betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> it be like that 👌</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> apqfjwor anyways, thanks for the little laugh, but yeeee hopefully it wont be as bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways I'm getting a headache I'm gonna sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> He's just resting :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're worried :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your point?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you alwaaaaays worry over him :))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> And? Your point???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dang it I'm trying to embarrass you wtf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not you lol. Anyways why are you always up at this time wtf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told you! I like jogging, plus I got work later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Linebeck can't leave me be smh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh yeaaah, remind me to drop by later! I love that one.. I think it was coffee. I can't remember its name,,, Uh...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> its iced coffee with the seashell patterns right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goddess yes, I'm craving it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> come by later?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do want coffee… and the seashell-shaped vanilla cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let me know before you come in by 5 minutes and I'll have it ready ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thanks!!! How can I repay you???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uh. Idk? I mean idk what I'd want from a bookstore???? Maybe a graphic novel??? Idkkkk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oooh I know one that's so interesting!! It follows this hero who got some destiny bull tied with him??? Idk I can't say much but I think you'd like it :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anywayssss gtg! Later, slimy duck clown mcgee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> See ya, air-polluting unspeakably offensive barbarian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why you gotta drag me in such ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's my job.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[12:36 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Woah Shadow is sick???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah,,, I'm,,, concerned cause he rarely gets sick but when he does it just smacks him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :(( I miss him already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> But dont worry vi!!! He'll be fine!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah you're right..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its not like he's dead or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> here we go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR FOOL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IM YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU GOT A </span>
  <em>
    <span>JOB</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BINCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> NO?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I LITERALLY SENT YOU A PICTURE IN MY UNIFORM SAYING "I hate Karens and will fist fight them." HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST YOU TRYING TO ACT LIKE A WAITER</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives </em>
  </b>
  <b>is now online!</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hello! Oh dear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hello Red!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what's going on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY???? (Hi Red!!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> They're having their usual banters, it's funny to watch honestly. I'm actually laughing irl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY WOULD I DO THAT??? GREEN ARE YOU THAT STUPID OH MY GODDDD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh! (Hi hi!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> NO!!! (Same I'm wheezing, also hellooo Red ily!!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>THEN WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD???? I LITERALLY BROUGHT YOU SOME,, FROM CAKES TO COOKIES WHATS YOUR EXCUSE?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> (ILY2!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What's*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUT UP RAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU STOLE THEM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY???? WOULD I STEAL??? A GOD DANG CAKE?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IDK YOURE DUMB AND IMPULSIVE ENOUGH TO DO IT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways text me the details where it is I wanna drop by and chat while you work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> same ^ tho send it to me and I'll get Green :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ??? Why???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm worried you'd get lost,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SIR SHORTIE CAKE SHUT UP! DONT CALL OUT MY IMPULSIVENESS! Will you fight the Karens for me since I cant do sh-t without them acting all high and mighty? (I'll send it to you Red dw.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll fight for you man &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop that. Send hearts again and I'll fight you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> (¬‿¬) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Friendship ended with Green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> nO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh wow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blue pls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUR UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shut*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll fight you too istg. MY TYPOS SUCK OKAY WE BEEN KNEW.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though on another note related to jobs... Seriously? Karens are another species. I feel so bad for the minority that are actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I seen a Karen yelling once and wanted to cry. I didn't even receive her anger but I wanted to cry my eyes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of them once asked for a local discount and I wanted to say fight me. The nice ones are those college students that drop by and apologize for nothing they're so sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I heard the young ones are the chillest customers. (Like college students I mean,,)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Green be like "Hm yes the young ones." EVEN THOUGH HES YOUNGER THAN THEM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHHHHH RED PLZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hehe!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I remember once someone dropped by and kept crying in the corner and when I asked them what's wrong cause wtf they looked like they needed a hug. They told me "I have 5 assignments due this week but all I'm doing is watching this god dang show and playing animal crossing." and I'm just "I understanddddd" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> MOOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Me last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think it was also one of fairy boy's friends too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> !!! That's awesome????!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ngl college students are the best and worst. Because theyre so chill but the most confusing of the bunch did they sleep? Did they wake up 5 minutes ago? Are they okay????? So you're both happy to see them and terrfied of them (not in a bad way tho,,,, just,, they have this chaotic vibe you know? The "I Fear No One but please help me-" kind of vibe.) AND worried over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> True that (Terrified*)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Do you two work near each other? Idk it seems like you two work like… next to each other ironically??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>not really??? my cafe and his bookstore are in that one university town?? Like there are so many colleges and universities here it's weird but cool. But like,,, my cafe is near the center of the town (lots of foot traffic ngl.) while his bookstore is around the outskirts(??) Like I pass by it before I can reach the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OOOH! The one that has Castle Town Sheikah Uni of Tech or whatever? My dad keeps dropping by there a lot idk why but yee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah saw him a bunch of times and it was embarrassing seeing him singing praises and saying I'm doing a good job ngl. also maybe your dad is dating someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you just dont know how to handle compliments. nah old man said he doesnt want to date for now lmaoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHHH (maybe it runs in the family lololol)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what can I sayyyy? AroAce duo! (I think.. idk pretty sure he wants to date someone when hes no longer stressed out…? Or he’s probably attached idk.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's true though! You compliment yourself but when anyone else does it you turn into an awkward mess. Not even Green does that, he just grins and says thanks even though his face is pink. You???? Just turn into an unresponsive mess with a pink face. Tho?? Ironically while you suck at expressing it verbally, your face is very easy to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vio has a point hehe!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE VOLUME IN THIS CHAT IS ASTRONOMICAL-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHAT IS THIS? CALL OUT BLUE HOURS?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's always call out Blue hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loving Blue Hours* you wrote it wrong :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sure you disgruntled toy truc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> RED NO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> RED YES!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what. TOY??? TRUCK??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, ngl one of my favorites is Sheik, that person comes by every now and then and is so chillll. They're awesome I tell you. They're like one of the few who I actually remember their name akxjejf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah! They once told off these rude customers who kept trying to get 'free food' by saying that this isnt what they order and I'm like internally ready to beat their a$$ I'm just thinking "Istg insult my skills again and I'll beat your a$$" but they came by and actually helped out then apologized repeatedly to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways we're good friends now and they're like an older sibling to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Come to think of it they keep backing me up and Linebeck tried to talk them into working but they said they cant 😔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We're too understaffed tbh. Ciela is cool, Linebeck helps too, and Gonzo is amazingggg he looks strict sometimes but that's because he wants to perfect the order and we stan a king but he is so??? Soft??? He loves gushing over his adopted daughter. His 'crew' are fun!! Mom works here as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> They come for dinner and celebrations. Tetra and Rinku just keep wrestling and fighting over the last chicken nugget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's??? So heartwarming??? Idk I heard some job environments are,,, unhealthy so seeing this makes me have Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> She also calls him "Wind" because he accidentally broke a window while playing soccer. Could have been window but "too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YEAHHHH there were some bad apples that were... "dramatic", I remember when I was like? 6? Grandma used to get stressed out and had to fire some people and almost close the cafe. Some were a$$holes that made the environment toxic as h3ll. But now we are ok (still got some arguements here and there but its ok) and I Will Not Hesitate To Thanos Snap Them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh dangggg. Blue said "Respect or Die" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YEAHHH,,, BUT I think we're chill because,,, this business became more of a family business?? so we're used to that I guess??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're making me homesick, I miss my sister now even though we argue and fight. Like she's ok we vibe together but we can get on each others' nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hero</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>laughs in only child</span></em></p><p> </p><p><b><em>LightOfOurLives</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>Pats Green</span></em><span> it's ok same here.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ty my friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> np! &lt;33</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siblings fight each other I guess but I think its different like you're not actively trying to harm each other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> like I'd argue with my brother A LOT but I dont want to lose him or hurt him?????? Like dont want to scar(?) him and mess him up??? I'd rather beat him at mario kart or something than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Me 🤝 Blue fight sibs but would die for said sibs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd never hold or shake your oily hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okuhawkwardlygonnasaythis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> But??? I come to actually think of you guys as my family???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> like idk how my life would be without you guys?? JUST KNOW YOURE FAMILY TO ME OK? OK BYE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SAMEEEEEEE!!!!! ILY!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> we've been family since I called you ugly you dumb juice box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ily2 Bluey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I admit,,, I didnt expect to grow attached but yes,,, this is very nice to know,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :,D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I also love Zee and Erune, they're awesome as heck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ironically I need to head off in a bit but quickly gonna say, sameeee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh Good luck!! See ya!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bye! (Oh my Goddd I almost made a dad joke and wrote 'Bi' instead.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're the most confusing bisexual I've ever met I heard you guys like puns yet you dont.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUT UPPP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe he likes it but like everything else he tries to deny it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> RED????? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just a theory!!! Idk!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> he might be onto something tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHH</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[1:04 pm, Vio =&gt; Blue]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sheik? Red eyes, braids or ponytail or some bun, I think an arts major? Loves arts? Their outfits are </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iconic and can pull off any look? Also orders hot drinks and chocolate muffins and has it as take away on tuesdays?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Do??? We have the same customers?????? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> They're more of family to me 😅</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YO WHAT???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sheik and their twin sister, Zelda? They're family. How do you think I met Fairy Boy? They're close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OOOOOOOO. I like Sheik but we?? Are acquaintances?? wait are we sure it's the same Sheik tho,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How come I never saw you two together at the same time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We're more on the texting basis??? We usually meet when mom invites them. Although,, now I really wish we hung out more than usual,,, wtf I miss my siblings it's almost like I'm an honorary only child. We chat a lot via texting though. They help me with essays when they're free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You? Honor? Youre like those two lines in maths that never intersect. In other words, you cant take back something you never had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No you ^ infinity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU CANT DO THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just did. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways! Nice, nice. Good to know you know them :) did you ever meet Zelda?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't know much,, I think Sheik talked about her and they might have come by together with some groups a few times but??? Cant remember???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> She and our Zelda hung out once (Zee was visiting while they were over and she got excited seeing someone with the same name)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HHH WHY IS ZELDA SO ADORABLE??? In this house we love and cherish our princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damn right!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> But hey 👀 friendship??? I can make a groupchat for us 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IDK HOW TO FRIENDSHIP THO (plus they're way older idk how they'd feel talking to mE)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> dumbass be yourself wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HHHHHHHHH ok ok fine. EVENTUALLY tho! I want to check if this is the same Sheik lolol I'll ask them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[3:34 pm Shadow =&gt; Green]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> immtired </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> still tired</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh dang,,, you took meds?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok ok take your time alright? Do you want to have a call so you dont have to focus on the screen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didvtake meds no I dont wanna call it's too ezhausting </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hmmm, did you eat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had some orange juice,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you get anything else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No,,, I thinm Id throw it up anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> is there anything I can do to help you??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I send my illness ro you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I dont think so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> F. Then not rlly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dang :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thx tho Vio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm gREEN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit wrong dms tgen, anyways thanks Greenie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Np np</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm going back to bed my eyes hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Green</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[4:00 pm, Time =&gt; Dark]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You alright?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Talk to us come on what's up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Listen, I dont know what I'm doing but holy shit Shadow is sick again. He rarely gets sick but even when he does it's never this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'm too stressed out trying to take care of my stupid damn brother and this stupid dilemma to deal with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know you dont like me and to be honest feelings mutual, though I thought we were on okay-ish terms. but can we put these aside and talk about Shadow? I'm worried..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bold claim. You and I teaming up once doesnt automatically mean we're friends or "okayish". Besides, that was history. And unfortunately we can't even speak about it. Just because we were forced to work together doesn't mean we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was legendary though. Hate it but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> an ok team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can we just? Put the drama aside? I'm worried over Shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean? You, Sheik, Malon, Zelda, Oni, and I? Sure you're the one who chose to take Shadow in but we're all responsible over him too? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah I took him in cause you ignorant fools wouldnt be able to understand him. He's a shadow like me. I understand him better than most of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So what's wrong? Tell us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> GOD FINE. Only cause I need to yell and throw my pent up rage at something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its the damn Landlord,, he wants me to pay rent even tho I'm short on money since I had to go get Shadow meds. (Note to self, next time have backup emergency money for meds and etc.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Which is bullshit because why the fuck is medicine expensive it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Healthcare is a RIGHT. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now Shadow is sick, a little better cause of meds I hope, and that guy is on my back nagging me and reminding me every single chance he gets which FRUSTRATES ME. I'm trying my damn best to figure out how to support us. Along with school and other stuff? Needed to drop whatever I'm learning and cancel some things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Also job hunting is difficult??? for some reason????? I didnt hear back from others and working outside in the sun is bad. you know our condition so I dont need to talk why I cant. Its REALLY HARD??? FINDING JOBS??? IDK WHERE TO LOOK??? I tried to go to those job hunting people idk what they're called nor do I care, the ones who help?? But so far nothing and I'm 🙃</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> now I want to KILL SOMETHING ALREADY BUT I CANT DO SHIT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well damn. First, dont kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> "dont kill" now I want to do it even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. God I gotta check on Shadow and shit now I'll talk to you later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ill figure something out okay? I'll talk to Malon and all we'll help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You know we're here for you okay? We'll try to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah yeah </span>
  <em>
    <span>fairy</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> See ya!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:00 pm Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm goingto stab something and I want to sleep for a century. I also want to get yogurt,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> woah bud! Question, you wanted to dm this to someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No no its 5he right fm chwt </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Idk, there are weird t3ars it's off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird? Tears?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I KNOW IM ONLINE BUT I WAS AFK FOR A MINUTE- ARE YOU OK?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> calm down. Shadow, are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Idk!! The tears are?? Inky? Also I feel like a puddle and sunlight hurtsss more than usual. I think I'm,,, okayish but these bother me the most,, I'm alright tho,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did you cover the windows? (bullsh't dont lie to us.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark did he covered them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HH I FEEL BETTER THAN EARKIER THO! BUT Keeping Control to stay??? Stable?? Physically? Is so difficult you hylians are lucky you dont deal with this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm so confused </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shadow can shapeshift? it's an inherent thing along with the other abilities of his, such as blending into the shadows and sh-t. I'm pretty sure whatever he got rn is making it too hard to use magic? I guess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> almpst right. It's like reverse instead of heing me I'm trying to avoid light hy turning into a mess my own arm looks like paint right now its weird I'm disgusted by it and actually concerned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> please stay safe!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> is this the first time this happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah (I will red₩</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Idk Dark seems to know what hes doing but hes frustrated with tge landlord and inthink it's myffault</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> woah woah how is it your fault?? You didnt do anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It is tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're not to blame? What did you do to deserve the blame?? It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dont really lie talking about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> GOS THESE TYPOS IM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ngl tho I still feel iffy,, :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hmm..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did you go to the hospital?? It really seems serious…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No but I didnt want to go anyways hospitald are weird</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Theyre too judgemental and make me feel like I'm making shzt up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark tried to call up a few whi know better on my,, bio? I guess? I mran we know I'm not hylian or zora or goron or a twili or so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah you're not minish either,,, if you were I might have could have helped :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait how can you help??? You're hylian??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh that was a lie, I'm a picori. But we vibing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :0 !! Oh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Professor Ezlo also appears as hylian but he's picori too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mhm! He told me while we went to get Zelda Aiden and Link! They're very nice,,, he told me something about caps and children too but idk what that was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vaati???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Uh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Let's just say,,, Gramps is disappointed in me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHO?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hehe Grandpa Ezlo is mad at you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I WAS A LITTLE SH-T DURING FRESHMAN YEAR OKAY??? I WAS UPSETTI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> EZLO HAS </span>
  <em>
    <span>CHILDREN</span>
  </em>
  <span>?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> GREEN THATS RUDE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IM SORRY IM JUST AKDJEJFE I NEVER EXPECTED TO LEARN ABOUT PROF EZLO'S LIFE! SPECIFICALLY HIS LOVE LIFE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gramps rlly is married 😔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY THE PENSIVE EMOJI THO AIXNEKF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHHHHH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I feel like I cant look at him directly in the eyes without remembering that Vaati the eboy with a pet keese is his grandchild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> NOTGING ITS JUST YOU GUYS ARE SOOO DIFFERENT! ITS FUNNY!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you zoomers are too rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 1. We're not zoomers 2. The walls binxg </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Great job y'all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, I'm kidding he isnt married but he did take me in. Tho I never felt comfy to call him as anything other than "Gramps." So it be like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Also you toddlers are zoomers shut up you're dancing on tiktok and doing the wipe trend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> youre the eboy here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shut Up Child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh yeah red how was your assignment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh Yeah!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Great! I passed, though I might meet up with Link later and meet his friend who has a friend who has a similar rod for help!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cooooool! Congrats!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That is interesting!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll seeeee I'm excited and nervous haha!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's validd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok ok ok feeling sick again gonna go afk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please take it easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ^ !!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let us know if you need anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[11:15 pm, Adults Only (minus Tingle)]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malon</em></b><b> added</b><b><em> Time</em></b><b>,</b><b><em> Dark</em></b><b>,</b><b><em> Midna</em></b><b>,</b> <b>and Oni into the chat!</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think that's about everyone! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know you're online I see you don't leave me on read!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the love of all that's good. Respond to him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood</span>
  </em>
  <span> to! I'm busy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop being so difficult :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ffs we're just trying to help out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm getting help!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Really? From who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> … Tingle..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THAT GUY AGAIN,, HE'S AN ASSHOLE THAT ONLY HELPS WHEN HE GAINS SOMETHING. ALL TALK NOTHING ELSE. HE'S NOT A FRIEND. His brother tho,,, that guy is a thot but pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop oh my god STOP-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> DONT SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT HE'S A GOOD MAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tried to kill me :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean he went out with me for milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't. know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> My respect for Oni went down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen, I know you hate it when we get nosy especially when it's your business but for the love of Hylia. Please talk to us and let us help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barely* fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I apologize but I do agree with them. After hearing what Link said, I surely side with their points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ???? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wtf traitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sweetheart, you ain't fooling anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're barely able to support yourself and your little "brother". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dont think you even got any breaks I see your exhaustion smh. It's very similar to when Fairy Boy is stressing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> off topic but :,) &lt;33 ily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 😘 ily2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd like to point out that you also been overworking yourself I seen your art posts and updates youre doing so many commissions it's actually exhausting and </span>
  <em>
    <span>worrying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see. Also, we all know Shadow is feeling sick again and cant leave his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you Midna! So… please? Let us help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> np</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> He's leaving us on read again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> why don't you move to the moon? Ngl your landlord is an Ass come live with me for free ✌</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Language. Don't insult people, save it for when we see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes ma'am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Who taught you what ngl means what the hell. I'm still confused.) Seriously though, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should know it's unhealthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok! Okay! I admit! We're not as fortunate as you all! I get it!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know it's not right that's why I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fix this!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I even dropped out of college to focus on supporting him and myself!! I hate to admit it but this is all I can do!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> then let us help you, damn it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bitch you know I'm prideful seeing you give me money is an insult to the face. I will melt it in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> LANGUAGE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sorry sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wtf I thought we were family and we support each other. That includes financial support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Since when was I in this family lmaooo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're like this distant cousin, everytime Link brings you its lovely and we consider you family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wow. I. Well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> dang. (Clicked send too soon oops.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm still surprised over how I'm in a family with 2 farmers, a twink, a moon demon thing, whatever the hell Time is- wait oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just!! Let me figure it out. You guys supported us for a while just,, give me time (not the link I'll beat his ass) to figure it out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> If I'm in the family does that mean I'm automatically also family with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tingle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> GET ME OUT OF THIS FAMILY I WANT A REFUND.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shut UP Oni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I choose to reject that order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> h.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How about this, you find a job </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> till then you work with us? Until you can support yourself? Midna or I can drop by and help Shadow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do know we have similar biology (sun, dark vision, fusing with shadows.) I can definitely help out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OOOO YOU CAN WORK AT THE BOOKSTORE :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Too boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?? Can??? I guess??? I'm mostly trying to figure out how to juggle homelife and work and etc. Landlord keeps trying to get me to pay rent even tho I explained to him I'm short on money and asked for some time. He's such an ass and I'm tempted to fight him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Single Parents tho, I have major respect. This life is difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dear lord Landlords are evil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's cute seeing you get happy when you talk about the bookstore ily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) ily2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> why not move to my house, it's free. Though things arent that organized yet. I'm thinking of redesigning it. Make the walls pastel blue and maybe have a fountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fountain in the moon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did I stutter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know you're trying to sass me, but that was unbelievably weak you cant stutter via texting (unless it's like typos idk). Oni come check in with me when you got better comebacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damn. I'll keep that in mind though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though,,,, fountain sounds cool,,, I will give you that,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thank you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shadow would be too far away from his friends and tbh he's clingy and got attached (even tho he wouldnt admit it) I'm not in the mood to deal with teen angst. besides,,, idk how he would feel knowing we moved cause I couldnt support him,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Softie also even though you guys arent really related you do act alike,,, its unbelievable but amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know I stabbed and attacked multiple people including you :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can and will fight you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> BET.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boys???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> curse you mortals and your attachments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WOAH LETS NOT CURSE PEOPLE </span>
  <em>
    <span>ONI</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I fight the landlord though. He's unbelievably difficult and I have a firm assumption that he is trying to find an excuse to kick them out on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm with him ^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> please dont kill the guy tho (I'm talking to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oni</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I cant control Midna sadly.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You do know we can talk to Link your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> and make him convince you not to. I'm pretty sure he will be very sad and disappointed seeing you caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :( Malon whyyyy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is,, IF I get caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Midna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fine :/ y'all are boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me DREAM people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Never &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I believe I heard a saying that said it's the nature of dreams to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's depressing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> my life is depressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> noodle </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I MEANT MOOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you two NO-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> this chat is depressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of you got depressing lives but cant relate I'm a queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You all need therapy that's what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> back to the topic at hand, Dark do you want to work at the farm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know dang well I can't go into the sun. It's like it wants to fist fight me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I fought with the sun once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You mean moon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Me and Dark got solidarity, the sun hates us :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alright that crosses out both working at the ranch and at the Apple Orchid the legends own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who?????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Legends! Raven and his adoptive children, Link and Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What is with people calling/naming their children Link what the hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know right? It got confusing so they got nicknames now. Coral and Lime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IM. WHY????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Coral got pink hair and likes the sea. Lime got blond hair with green tips like lemon and lime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh. Makes sense ngl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It is dorky but fitting. Coral is unbelievably proud of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh yeah remind me to visit them later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do miss them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why dont you come fight people with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll go with Oni's offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> and what??? Take their money???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. Oni, stop being a dumbass and give actual offers that don't get you both killed or arrested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> LMAO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> did she-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> call you a dumbass? Yes she did! Live with it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ngl I dont think he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> after that. Imagine this horse girl calls this moon war demon a dumbass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean,, as straight as this sounds. Dark does have good looks, you can model? I do need models.. ones that arent drama queens and disrespectful ngl… and a photographer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh I'd love that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> But??? Dark is the definition of drama queen AND disrespect?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUT UP I DIDN'T EVEN START WORKING AND YOURE ALREADY GETTING ME FIRED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oops? :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> smhhh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Perfect! I'll set you up :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though, Old Link has a point. Tone down the drama and we got a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. Yes Ma'am. (I hate you so much Link)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I knew adding you was the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) I'm flattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok we got 2 things solved. Got people to take care of Shadow for the time being and some job. Now? What else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping me find a job other than modeling for Miss Midnight over there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll try checking with others. Tho, first things first. How do you feel about bugs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Right, so Agitha and Beedle are out. I'll research a bit more and see??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> F. Okay!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what about?? Mailman?? :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 👀👀👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 1. Do people even send letters nowadays? And 2. HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR UNIFORMS… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 1. I do! 2. That's exactly why I suggested it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ,,, You're.. you're telling me to apply for that job because of the uniform?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah. You give off the Vibe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. WHAT?? WHY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> BECAUSE THATS YOUR TASTE IN FASHION</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> DRESSING UO AS A THOT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I… GUESS YOU CAN SAY THAT???? I WOULDNT CALL IT THAT???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think I'd look attractive ngl..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Legs :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> my followers will scream though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh yea do you have tiktok and do you make POVs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes and No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> PEOPLE THINK I DO BUT I DONT I MADE A JOKE POV ONCE. I WAS MAKING A JOKE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It backfired. Anyways now I just sass people and do bets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will leave this chat. And this family. I'm ending this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Listen… download Tiktok once… even as a joke… you just get addicted to it. I was tempted to download it now I cant leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You mortals get tempted easily </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We know :,)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways idk how people are following me because I keep sassing and insulting everyone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dont you call out problematic individuals and sass them? That seems "heroic" tbh, you even get proof??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> no??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>No I dont???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah you do :) she saw your videos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dont do that though? I just fight???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> More like you have grudges and hate not voicing out your thoughts on certain things. you def got a weird morality but you're…???? Aight??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> BULLSHIT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok fine fine. you're very problematic and evil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Very.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sorry for doubting you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's more like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kk see y'all later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can I jump scare the landlord at 3 am tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ONI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SOMRTHING ELSE AODKEWPQ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know, but I really want to fight the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you'll scare him to death!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sweet Hylia send mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know Hylia, lovely lass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You knew their principal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wasn't a principal in my era. Her and her hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please stop talking I'm going to collapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm texting? Not talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Link. May I </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. I can sense the sarcasm in the please.. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>prank</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. But dont kill I'm not in the mood to deal with more criminals. I already got enough of Dark's bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU STEAL A CAR AND SET A CUCCO FLOCK ON SOMEONE ONCE AND SUDDENLY YOURE THE BAD GUY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU STOLE A </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT? AND DID WHAT.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> DARK I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU STABBING GANONDORF WHILE SPILLING PAINT ONTO HIS COMPUTER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THIS. I. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm too old for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're like 20 chill out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IM TOO OLD FOR THIS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) I get to prank I'm gonna call Majora for backup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I??? Thought you hated him?? We all hate that guy? Why work with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do but I need to put the blame on someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wouldnt Majora kill you????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> He's too weak. I can just say "Silence Bottom." and he will self destruct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SILENCE- IMMMM PQFJEOCNE WOW.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why are you like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am the definition of "Try me, coward." Also, Shadow keep sending me memes and slangs, and I won't let his… generation's humor go unnoticed. He's the newest child and I must acknowledge him just like his siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ONI YOU DONT </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAVE</span>
  </em>
  <span> CHILDREN TO ACKNOWLEDGE?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ah. I forgot I'm in the wrong multiverse. Excuse me. I need to check on the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What does that even mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oni</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to have 1 conversation with Dark and Oni that don't end with me questioning reality for the 1000029th time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It do be like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm just saying!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, it's getting late. Let's head off to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Next Daaaaay</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[12:05 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>Classic Tsundere</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <b>@</b><b><em>Hot Topic</em></b> <span>Binch.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even when I'm absent, you bother me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em> Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gotta do it though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ???? What's the point of @ing him for something as unimportant as that??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's a routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We cross paths each time we come to school, and each time he greets me with a "sup b!tch." But cause of the minecraft server chat he cant cuss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY THO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay what do you say as a comeback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well I cant say it here it's illegal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WH?????? WHAT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways where's Vio I miss the grape :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ask and you shall receive :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> VIO!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sorry I wasn't there for you last night :( it started to rain and my phone ran out of charger, I had to bolt with Blue. Chief was nice enough to drop me off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh is that why he was late???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why didn't you ask Fairy??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because he was stressing, I kept overhearing him talk to his wife and a few others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was my fault</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shadow dont blame yourself pls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No seriously, it was probs about me oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Actually, it was. But it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fine fine. I wont say it's my fault gahhh you people are so forceful with your ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We love you too 💜</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HHH. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 🖤</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OKAY STOP THE SOFT IM HERE TO INSULT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We love you too Bluey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I DIDNY MEAN FOR THAT??? WHAT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. DONT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> W3 love youuuuu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No you dont</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Very much!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut UP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tolerate your presence very much 💜</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> DONT SEND A HEART WITH THAT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok ok enough messing with Blue we dont want him to grow a bigger ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh go waddle in a puddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Im.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not that short</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> RIP Green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ayy Midna is here. She's sassing Dark again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> !!! Nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oop. There they go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What's up??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> They're arguing about what job my brother should apply for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait Blue arent you guys understaffed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hire Shadow's brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It isn't my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> tho. He has to talk to Linebeck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Give us the Number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd appreciate that!!! Gimme the number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ugh fine. But I bet your brother wouldn't survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dming it to my brother. Thanks man, you're a life saver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You all owe me smh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Animal Crossing at 6 pm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heck, I'm getting yelled at to get off the phone. See y'all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wonder if he will survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> During the day its chill, during the </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It's filled with pirates :/ Gonzo's crew and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew had a throwdown once and Linebeck said "I dont get paid enough for this." then fought with them. It was after hours though. Idk why the gang is allowed in when its closing time. They dont even order things they just vibe to talk to the others???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jago's crew or gang idk. They're loud and they think they own the place. once they tried to rob us ONCE (that's the reason for the throwdown) but Linebeck fought back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grandma wasnt having it though, and idk what she did, other than being a queen, both Jago and Linebeck and the gang respect her and decided to settle their differences through karaoke or rap battles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So idk if Dark would survive since they'd probably try to get him to join in and things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh sh-t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did Jago have a red bandana or something and is dramatic as hell??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean,,, yeah???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that explains so much oh my goddd </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Spill?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jago is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh my God idk how to say it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> let's uh,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let's just say,,, remember when I said Dad is probably attached?? It’s,, yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> . OH REAL SH-T?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HOW COME I NEVER KNEW WAIT WHAT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I THINK THOUGH!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I feel like I got a whiplash I'm so bewildered omggggg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> CAN WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT MY DAD AND HIS LOVE LIFENANYMORE I REGRET SAYING THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will ask Jago about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ILL ASK SUBTLY DW.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. FINE. let me know tho, that way it’s fair :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> They probably like each other and we can set them on a blind date</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to see their faces omg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its none of our business tho,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It isnt but!!! Look!!! My dad used to date Jago, after some kind of split up idk what happened but Jago left and dad was on his own for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Idk!!! What happened!!! And I miss having him around dueling with him was fun and beating him made me feel proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wonder what happened :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We'll seee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You two are too curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ 2:00 pm, Adults Only (minus Tingle)]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm still shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told you I'm that likable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?? What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I GOT A JOBBB</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I swear it's fishy this is bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We just had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>interview</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I might get a job :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I cant believe I didnt </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remember that one Cafe?? We went with Sheik and Zelda???? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OH!!! OH MY!!! That's where you're working??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's amazing!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm so bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dude asked him why should they hire him and Dark just said "I'm famous and artistic. So, I'd bring all kinds of customers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ??? You're famous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> APPARENTLY NOW I AM!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You USED ME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh please I just took advantage of our partnership. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you told them you're a model?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YUP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is the dumbest conversation I've ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IM A WAITER AND A MODEL. Dont tell sheik though, I want to see their surprised face :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We did lose touch for a while after everyone got busy with projects,, I miss Zelda ngl. She's so kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eh cant relate I dont think she ever likes me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe that's because you were an ass to Link? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> And?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were an asshole and made it very difficult to like you sorry man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm STILL an ass, just not that bad.. I think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dear Lord you've been typing for a while..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not even religious but Fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes you did, you were an ass but made up for that by helping us and actually owning up for the comments you threw instead of being a coward. You weren't a good friend then, but you are now despite your odd choice of friendships and we appreciate you. (You did help us out with Ganondorf and end up backing us up,,)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd like to add, you also stood up(?) for the Skyloftian when Ghirahim was being an ass to him :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> See??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the hell how??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didnt stand up for him, I just got tired of Ghirahim's obnoxious behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> but seriously how the hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Link and my Link are friends :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> AHEM. ANYWAYS. I GOT A JOB NOW ALL OF YOU GET OFF MY BACK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> we still need a photographer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dang it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO UH!</p><p>1. Couldn't update for a while cause I got busy and a little sick.<br/>2. There are few wips I'm planning which took up most of my time.<br/>3. I've been working on art references for the characters and MIGHT draw shenanigans every now and then.</p><p>Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tea, Hearts, & More Games.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Namessss<br/>Colorful Lads:<br/>Hero - Green<br/>(Vio)lently reads - Vio<br/>LightOfOurLives - Red<br/>Classic Tsundere - Blue<br/>PolkaDots - Zelda<br/>Angel - Erune<br/>Hot Topic - Shadow<br/>Batman - Vaati</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[4:31 pm, Blue =&gt; Vio]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HOLYYYYYYY SHIZ I NWED TL TELL YOU SOMETHING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Usually, I'd correct you, but seeing you're typing in all caps and forgot you can curse in dms makes it seem important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YEAH IT IS I CANT TALK RN CAUSE BREAK WILL BE OVCR SOON BUT OH MAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh Tea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> STEAMING HOT TWA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why couldn't this wait till your shifts are over now I'm going to wait with anticipation :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> DWWWW ITS WO4TH IT.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[5:36 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fellas, I need assistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's very important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shadow, I see you typing and I know you're already going to offer to help and I appreciate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> iwasntgonnaofferhelp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was gonna offer a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll help but you gotta do something for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span>And that is..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HMMMMMMMMM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>What do you need help on tho </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay so, there's supposed to be a play,, and I'm signing up for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I don't want to be alone. Asked Zee to join me, but she got projects. Erune said she doesn't like being in the spotlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OH THAT YES :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're a theater kid?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What? No. This would be my first, but dang am I good at acting and lying :) I'm BORN for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> More like born to destroy things :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn't set your village on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU POLLUTED IT. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What did he do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember the AC bunny event? well the guy had a lot of the egg furniture and started to drop them ALL over my island. Tho they helped in making money tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SEEE so was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>REALLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bad thing if I helped in getting you money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> He also kept picking my flowers and hitting me with a net. And an axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU HIT ME WITH THE NET FIRST LIAR.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I did no such thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hes texting weird. Yeah he did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What. How would you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because normally you'd say 'I did not!' Or something. But when you lie, you sound like Vio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well you know what they say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> NO??? I DONT????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roses are red. VIOLETs are BLUE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> snrk </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did you just type snrk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> but can we blame him tho, Vio <em>is</em> the most dramatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why Shadow, it takes one to know one. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That is true. Glad you took notice. ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do like keeping a close eye on details. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What's happening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> idk man. Clown to Clown communication?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I- IM NOT A </span>
  <em>
    <span>CLOWN</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm actally dying right now I cant type im</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't know if I should feel offended or confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm right tho! Aifjejgkdh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Both. You feel both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need a picture of Shadow with a rainbow colored wig and a clown nose now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No no. A rainbow one fits VIO instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wouldn't purple fit better?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vi,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oml</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ANYWAYS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What's the play Vio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh yeah, I think it's supposed to be some kind of retelling of snow white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span>I WANT TO BE SNOW WHITE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> N O.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vi why not? Let him be snow white :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because he already signed up for the EVIL QUEEN. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> COME ONNN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>LISTEN. IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS. IMAGINE BEING BOTH THE VILLAIN AND THE HERO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dont think you can pull it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can and I WILL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Press X for doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU CANT BE BOTH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok but what if snowwhite was the evil queen instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE. HOW WOULD SHE BE A VILLAIN??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ITS FRESHHHH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll be both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fine. Wbu Vi? What's your role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tell them Vio :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> next thing we know hes the tree</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> akejfjejgrg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm the dwarves,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> … the dwarves? All of them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> NOPE HES THE HUNTER. And the happy dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>(Vio)lently reads</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>Sighs.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hes also the tree so Blue was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course I was!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blue, will you help us? :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to help!! Can I be the grumpy smurf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you mean dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SMURF WOFJRKG GREEN NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.  I MEANT DWARF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Green is Grumpy Smurf confirmed. Tho he'd fit as Jokester or whatever he's called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now </b>
  <b>
    <em>Jokey</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jokey</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jokey</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait. RED?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jokey</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I saw an opportunity! So I took it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jokey</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm Betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> F.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jokey</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now </b>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red omg I was kidding!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh! Ok ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh and yeah!! Vio I'd love to take part in the play!! Maybe I can help with the backgrounds and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Great Great. I didn't want to say this but</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're joining us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm already in it and I was helping out with the costumes. I'm. Trying. To make the clothes look good. I'm also the one who suggested to give the tree role to Vio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you make the evil queen's outfit killer then I will give you all my minecraft diamonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shadow you're already "killer" you don't need an outfit to prove it D:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> AWKFNEJF RED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ;w;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> friendship ended with all of you, Red is now my best friend he gives me self esteem boosts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yay I'm the best friend!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ALSO.. listen the reason I want to look killer is cause I want people to fall in love with me so when I steal a bank or set something on fire they would follow my footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're a hazard to society.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 😔 it do be like that sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Give me your diamonds and we got a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> BLUE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What? It's not like he would actually set something on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>other than myself, a book, and Dark's cardboard cutout of a microwave. Yeah sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cardboard cut out of what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> a microwave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Listen I'm as confused as you are. Something about how it's a souvenir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, nerd I'm already on the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Great! Now I can rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lololol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> God tho it's good to be back on my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you sure you can come? If youre still a little sick please rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its been a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I still feel a little under the weather. But!! I'm okay!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> MMM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll fight you to prove it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>With explosions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> with what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Explosions, I can make them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uh. I can: shapeshift, manipulate shadows, turn into a full-on shadow and lurk in the darkness, fly, create explosions (some as big as a house if I wanted it.) And.. that's all I can name rn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. This is ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) I'm also very handsome and everyone falls for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hero</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>this is ridiculous</span></em><span>. How do you even know everyone falls for you.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because Vio told me I give off the 'Antagonist that everyone falls in love with and wants to have some redemption arc.' vibe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So Zuko?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> God no, I'm not at his level. His arc was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> but im not around his level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>so youre like knock off Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> AKXJEJCKEF KNOCK OFF ZUKO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUT UPPPP NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its true</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I. RED???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We been knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vi???? Did he just text a message that's.. grammatically incorrect?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shhh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Friendship ended with Vio, now Vaati is my best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 😔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thanks Knock off Zuko :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> LMAOOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> VAATI???????? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was lurking lol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is bullying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We loveeee youuuuu tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Love wont save you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WE LOVE YOUUUU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nope. You're all blocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Here lies our friendship with knockoff Zuko. Press F to pay respects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> F.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> F.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> F. 😔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> STOPPP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah guys let's </span>
  <em>
    <span>knock</span>
  </em>
  <span> it </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YEAH WE DONT WANT TO SET THIS CHAT ON </span>
  <em>
    <span>FIRE</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ALL OF YOU ARE </span>
  <em>
    <span>EVIL</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, Shadow I take back calling you annoying cheeto bag. That title is reserved to your brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh yeah when is he starting work lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> he started yesterday actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I??? ISNT IT TOO EARLY. I thought it takes like? Two week notice before working?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Linebeck</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Nah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> As Green once said Linebeck is the "Grunkle Stan" of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WH?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU DONT KNOW HIM? Grunkle Stan is from the show gravity falls. Hes obsessed with making money by being a fraud lol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OOOOOH. Ngl Sounds Iconic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeA Blue and I used to watch it a lottttt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ending still makes me sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everything makes you cry shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blue bawled his eyes out tooo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUT UP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hey… hey Shadow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What traitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll never give you up. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU. YOU DID NOT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Never gonna let you down. 🥺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can not believe this. Idk if I want to fight you or cry tears of joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tears of joy sound better :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> NoO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> AHEM. anyways. Vio is forgiven, I still hate everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Except for Red, Green, and the gorls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> feelings mutual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> nvm it's just Blue. Vaati ily my best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Love wont save you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU CANT USE MY LINE ITS COPYRIGHTED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fine fine. We good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ogay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That wasn't on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> pfffffft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SUREEE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways why did my nickname go to my brother oh Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> he has this resting binch face but then says the most confusing things ever just to mess with us. He also called Linebeck "Fishing Line."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dude no qkxjejf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah my brother is gonna get fired for his big mouth, someone make him stop talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Classic Tsundere</em></b><em><span>:</span></em><span> he rlly is pushing his luck. But Linebeck didnt really??? Focus???? Idk man. Me on the other hand? I'm frustrated</span> <span>with his dumb of self. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thank God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok I'm gonna keep count on how many days till Dark finally gets fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd be so disappointed but not surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though, seriously??? How the hell does he look terrifying yet pull a full 180 when dealing with customers YET PULL ANOTHER 180 AND BECOMES RIDICULOUS??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Istg I saw some people giggling while talking to him and he was so smug and I'm just "I saw you do a tiktok video during break. Dont act like 'I'm not like other boys' you're a weeb just like everyone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> QPXJEOFEJG IM NOT LIKE OTHER BOYS AKFJEJFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Im not like other girls I read BOOKS </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So vio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> EXCUSE ME I HAVE A PERSONALITY UNLIKE THOSE 'NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS' MOVIES.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WOAH VI WENT OFF.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> LMAOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> STOPPPP </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> is anyone gonna point out how he said these movies characters dont have personality oml Vio who hurt you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :,)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean, those usually dont have a personality other than 'I read books and the popular character hates me.' And 'I have a tragic backstory.' so idk man. it's really predictable and repetitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> During sleepovers when we were like.. 13, Blue and I would put on some of these movies to pass time and end up wheezing and dying, we'd mute it and do a voice over with subtitles for them instead. Blue swore to never narrate because he actually got second hand embarrassment. and frustrated over why the MC does stupid sh-t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I Hate It So Much. They kept making the mc make a FOOL out of themself i hated it. Like how do you FALL FOR THESE THINGS. AND WHY ARE THEY ALL SO PLAIN??? WHERES THE FLAVOR IN THIS SMH. Even the tropes they use weren't executed properly it's just so sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay now I want to try that sometime I'm curious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dont. That's how we were at the start. We got curious and lost a few braincells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn't know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> braincells to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hero</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>VIO.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> no u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No u^infinity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Idea: we stream a movie and we have Blue narrate it for us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> nO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay but speaking of tropes, is your brother more of the 'quiet brooding' type then???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HEEEELL NO HE DOESNT SHUT UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> QUIET? NAH. THIS GUY TALKS NONSTOP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think hes more of the oblivious type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause I dont think he realized people were coming not to order again but to chat with him. Hes very very stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah that sounds like my brother. He doesnt really realize when people flirt with him lmaooooo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Imagine someone flirts with you. Cant relate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> And rude. He actually said "MORE????" to some guy who came again to talk to him. Ciela smacked him and excused themselves. I had to take over. DOES HE EVEN HAVE A FILTER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ciela said "dont be fricken rude -smacks him with a bag-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> PRETTY MUCH.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I kid you not the guy went "the new guy is really oblivious huh." And Idk what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keeping up with Dark, the oblivious barista.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Imagine he gets his coffeeshop romance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Coral cafe, where true love exists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where food is made with love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Also during closing hours Tingle showed up and slammed the doors open going "dAaAaArk." And your brother slammed the other door open and went "SON OF A CHICKEN WING YOU DID IT." and I felt like I had a fever dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chicken? Wing????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> The moment I read the name Tingle, my rage ignites. WHY DOES HE SOMEHOW ALWAYS SHOW UP?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cant have a party without tingle showing up aofhekfkr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How does he do that anyways omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways Tingle is now banned and Dark is no longer allowed to invite him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'm terrified of Tingle and his fashion sense is a monstrosity honestly? Fairy boy's fear is valid and I envy Vio's ability to fight Tingle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How did you get him to leave??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told him we got Vio on speed dial. man… fairy????? ran for his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HUH.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Good. Let him fear me. I got the height advantage. Tiny man won't know what hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can I watch you fight him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[5:57 pm Vio =&gt; Blue]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ARE YOU HOME YET? TALK. SPEAK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok ok I'm herE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So when were you going to tell me Sheik likes Dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait. What.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU DIDNT KNOW???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I DIDNT???? HOW DO </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> KNOW????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok ok so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Story time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So I was working okay? I was helping Gonzo and getting the food to the tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay? Continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So! We were working and Sheik walked in like usual, we chatted I asked about you then they told me you guys are relatives in a way akxnejf anyWAYS- they didnt really notice Dark till I pointed out theres a new guy working and went &gt;:0 when they saw him. Anyways they talked and I sht you not it sounded like flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sheik? Flirting? Find out more next episode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YEAH ANYWAYS DARK STARTED LAMENTING AND ACCIDENTALLY HELD THE LINE AND THEY WERE CALLED OUT. Sheik looked embarrassed but still chose to stay this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways Dark and them ended up having convos and he told them about needing a photographer or something for this project he got and apparently Sheik decided they are completely free to help him 🤔🤔🤔🤔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh my god these idiots are in love good for them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YEAH. I dont think Dark realized that,,, or Sheik tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H. How do you know??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because Ciela had to drag Dark back to work (again) and told him (when they were far) to stop flirting and he just went 'I was NOT flirting wtf' so now in our private dms we are keeping a score of how many days pass till Dark admits it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesnt know. But what about Sheik?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> idk about them, they looked smitten but I was hoping you'd ask but thought it was a bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> On it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>WAIT NO</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[6:03 pm Vio =&gt; Sheik]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hello sib from another crib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that. What do you want. What did you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn't do anything! Is it bad I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to someone I </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what is it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fine, do you like anyone??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dont</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seriously I don't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fine fine, I was checking cause I wanted to see if I'm the only one without a crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Does Zel have a crush on anyone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> other than that 1 crush she and you both had on Link? Nah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> To be fair. Link is very pretty. You cant blame us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> MHMMM.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[6:05 pm, Vio =&gt; Zel]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hey Zel!! Do you have a moment?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah, what's up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sheik likes Dark right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh they finally told you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I </span>
  <em>
    <span>KNEW </span>
  </em>
  <span>IT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I. Wait dont tell them I told you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's our little secret. I just heard that Dark might like them too so I'm 👀👀👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh my god they like each other. Good for them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THAT'S WHAT I SAID.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, does anyone else know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Zel</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <span>Uuuuh. I think Link knows, Malon DEFINITELY knows, and… Probs Tingle.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY DOES HE ALWAYS SHOW UP? SERIOUSLY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You got to tell me their story someday ngl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tingle's?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No! Sheik's!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its not my story to tell, but if they do get together it would be such a sweet story.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[7:09 pm, Vio =&gt; Blue]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So I asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> then when asked why I'll tell them why- YOURE BACK YOU LITTLE SHT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did you have to send 68 messages oml.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YEAH. anyways what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> They like himmmm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> O H?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> MHMMM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well damn. I'm curious but 👀👌</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can't believe they have their own coffeeshop love story, good for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> GOOD FOR THEM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait, you know who could be great help??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> who</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[9:09 pm, 3 days since Dark got kicked out]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now online</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> So when was I going to know that Dark works at the cafe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SURPRISEEEEEEE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanted to tell you but Dark wanted to see you go "shooketh"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was curious! Plus I got to be smug :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hate you so much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wound me ❤</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry 💙</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> But did you like the surprise!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean yeah kinda I got to talk to one of my friends of course it made me happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) ohohoh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dont get dramatic on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Me? Why I'm never dramatic!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Liar!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know you love me :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Really? Because I heard it was the other way around 🤔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Me? In love? Nahhhh. the only thing I love is sleeping and being a menace to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh yeah why did Dark get kicked out last time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> something cursed probs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you call it cursed, I call it "elite humor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> how far do you think I can push it till my boss fires me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why are you trying to get fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's my impulsive-ness</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is why you need me 😒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course!! you're my impulse control :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I hate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you hate it you could stop being it tho so 🤔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 🤔🤔🤔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ONLY reason I still try to control his dumb impulses is because I don't want him to get killed somehow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Get you a friend who would make sure you stay alive ❤</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its my responsibility unfortunately 😔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> "How did Dark stay alive for this long" "Because Sheik."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :) I'm not that incompetent at life :)))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SUREEEE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can sense your sarcasm and I'm Offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah 😒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it up to you :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hmmmm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Buy me 2 tickets to spiderverse and I'll be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :00 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you wanted to go to the movies you could have said so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah I've been planning to go watch it with Tingle so it would mean a lot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's it I'm kicking Dark out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> WH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark </em>
  </b>
  <b>has been kicked out!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why is he playing smh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really dont know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why am I not surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik added Dark</em>
  </b>
  <b> into that chat!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Time </em>
  </b>
  <b>changed the chat's name to</b>
  <b>
    <em> 0 days since Dark got kicked out.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You all are so rude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :(((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can get u tickets tho but I can only get 2 and I rlly want to watch it :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SIGHSSSSS. fine 😔 we can go together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 😔😔😔😔</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[9:32 pm, Zel =&gt; Sheik]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUR UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didnt say anything!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> but dangggg dude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sheik</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hey I'm TRYING to get him to fall in love with me now so shhh keep your teasing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> fineeee but wow</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[10:07 pm, Tea Time]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <b> added </b>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <b> and </b>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <b> into the chat!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark likes Sheik doesnt he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah no sh-t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its like the only 2 who dont know are the duo themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> There you have it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh we found out the duo have mutual pining</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh real shiz </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah theyve been flirting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what is with your cafe, first Jago or Marco idk the bandana man and now my brother. Your cafe is a love isle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>✌😔✌</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is the first time I see him use emojis oh my god Vio what did you do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I did NOTHING!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> He NEVER uses emojis what did you DO-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 😒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm gonna go to bed i dont want to deal with 5his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> this* I*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nope bye!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now offline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now </b>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <b> is now </b>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> cant believe he didnt notice the difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess Violets really do be Blue huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vio</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Never. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[8:34 am, Tea Time]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow is now online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shadow</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU LITTLE.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[9:02 am, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Helloooo I'm sorry I've been inactive :(( I just got overwhelmed!!! And needed to take a step away!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's okay! I've been a little inactive too you're completely valid dw!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mhm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> How are you now tho? Are you less stressed? If you're still stressing then get off the phone and finish your tasks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> dont worry I'm okay! I appreciate the concern tho akdjefkef and dont worry I will get off if I need to finish things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> my oh my Vaati growing soft for us? 👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're all kids, someone needs to check in :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hot Topic</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>mom friend mom friend mom-</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shush knockoff Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You asked for it lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDot</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think it's nice of him to check in! Mom friend or not, it's good to know someone is looking out for you! 😄😄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> True that!! Vaati is pretty alright when he isnt trying to set people up. 😉🤣🤣🤣</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> wh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what's happening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's an appreciation attack!!! We value and cherish our friendship with you and hope we can stay good friends!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh wow I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> rgank you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> THANK** god that was embarrassing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> aoxn3jf it's ok dont worry about it :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> :)) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shadow smh you didnt tell me they would throw these attacks on me too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> and take the fun out of seeing you get flustered and shook? Nah man. Besides you need reminders that people still like you :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I,,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dont mention it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 😄💝💝</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ❤❤</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ❤😇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 🖤😈</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 💜🦇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> AYYYY HE DID IT!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YAYYYYY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Great now we expect you to join in on the heart spam attacks 😉</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> The what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PolkaDots</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heart spam!! sometimes we @ someone we love in the chat and spam them with hearts and appreciation messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh is that what happened last week with you Erune?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mhm! Red knew I was a little down that day and started the love attack 🥺❤ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> which helped out a lot! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> sometimes people need reminders they're loved 😄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ohhh. Well now I know :) I'll join in as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Angel</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <span>Great.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Also speaking about love, guess who found out my brother is getting a coffeeshop romance :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you told me we dont discuss people's love lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> We dont but it's my </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'm all for it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> is it because you dont want to see Tingle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That would be so selfish of me! To wish my brother gets a life instead of eating ice creams while chatting with Tingle? How rude!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ok I see you all leaving me on read and not saying a thing and let me tell you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> its TRUE. TINGLE IS </span>
  <em>
    <span>WEIRD</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that so hard :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut up akfj4ncr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Batman</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[5:43 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did you get everything??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah! I got my armor and everything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> what are you two doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Playing minecraft. Shadow couldn't join us because he got to spend some ~ quality time ~ with family. (Its game night or whatever idk but they're playing uno tonight.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hero</em></b><em><span>: </span></em><span>Yeah</span> <span>but I didn't ask about Shadow lol</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just felt like mentioning it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, it's fun. uwu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok but why cant you take this to dms lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> because we are arguing over there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I???????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> over what??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is water wet or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> H.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> ANYWAYS. Red are you on??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yup! Just trying to join! Give me a moment!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're playing too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, I'm joining their stream I wanted to watch while doing my homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can,,, I join too,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> PLEASE!!! ID LOVE TO WATCH WITG YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course lmao you didnt even have to ask I'll dm it one sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeahbutIgetnervous</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's valid tho you don't have to get nervous around us we love you and want to include you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thank you 💚</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> No need 💜</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> cREEPER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> FRICK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aw man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> so we back in the mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> My farm :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> DONT SING IM MOURNING OVER HERE SSOFJEF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SEEING YOU KEYSMASH KILLS ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> rip farm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remind me to play MC eventually I forgot how good it is omgggg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Play With Us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys want to go mine, build, or explore??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> explor </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>LightOfOurLives</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>BLUE NO</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did blue just drown while fist fighting that water zombie thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> F.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> let's explore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep first its night time I'm gonna stress out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am in bed!! I collected my items again and went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes but VIO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's fist fighting oh oop- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> an enderman killed me andim offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> heh..  you can say he </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ende-rman-</span>
  </em>
  <span>d you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> h. SIGHS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> PFFT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is what you get Vio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wasn't searching for a fight! </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> started it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> and finished it lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> well its a better death than drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHUTTT UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daytime!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> explore!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:43 pm, Colorful Lads]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>Hot Topic</em></b> <b>is now online</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> haha I'm the king of uno</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heyo! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What's up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching Blue and Vi play MC</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> they're exploring rn!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh cool!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah its</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LightOfOurLives</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> . Vio..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wh… what happen3d </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> VI DID YOU JUST <em>DIE</em>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> QKFJENGMRV????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I… forgot I wasnt wearing armor….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU COULD HAVE FELL INTO THE WATER THO</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>(Vio)lently reads</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>I tried</span></em><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hero</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> QOFJ3JFRG DID YOU JUST TRY TO IMPULSIVELY FOLLOW BLUE AND JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF BUT DIDNT LAND IN THE WATER???</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hero</em></b><em><span>:</span></em> <em><span>VIO</span></em><span>???</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> IT WAS STUPID AND IM DISAPPOINTED. Blue pls get my stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> On it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Guess we know what's Vio's answer if his mom asks what he would do if his friends went -insert chaotic dangerous activity like sky diving- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> 🙃</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really deserve the clown title now don't I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Classic Tsundere</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> HA. CLOWN.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> get him his rainbow wig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Again. Why rainbow. Purple fits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hot Topic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vi… RAINBOW.. please think what's so rainbow about you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OH.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Vio)lently reads</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> OH THIS IS STUPIDLY SMART I HATE IT.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's my chatfic and I say SheikxDark RIGHTS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>